Chibi NInja
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: Nos personnages préférés version maternelle !
1. Chapter 1

Miwako :Coucou tout le monde

Ah je voulais faire une fics avec les perso de naruto au lycée mais c'est déjà fait et veut pas qu'on m'insulte de copiteuse Alors après je voulais faire en fac mais c'est déjà fait donc bon … je me suis dit où les foutres AH AH AH mon esprit de fille complètement stupide a trouvé ! eh eh

Naruto : Putain ayais j'ai peur

Miwako : eh eh eh ,bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fics !

**OoOo ! Chibi Ninja !oOoO**

_Manga_ : Naruto

_Couples_ : ah ah ah

_Disclamer_ : Nif j'ai encore insister l'autre coup mais rien … on m'a rien donner … et les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masashi …

_Notes_ : Je respecte les ages donc certains persos existent pas et d'autres sont réssucité lol la je respecte keud mdr

_Genre_ : counerie counerie et euh ben counerie

**_OoOo Chapitre I : Qui sont-ils ? ( prologue) oOoO_**

Bon nous sommes le début de septembre et comme tout les débuts de septembre depuis des dizaines d'années c'est la rentrée des classes ( tout du moins pour la France pour le Japon je sais pas alors on fait selon la France na ! ). Et comme chaque septembre de chaque années , pleins de sale mioches agés de 3 à 5 ans entre à la maternelle ou y sont déjà. Et cette année, oui j'ai bien dit cette année , nous allons suivre le parcours de plusieurs chibi à la maternelle Ninja. Nom stupide me direz vous pour une maternelle et vous auriez pas tord mais voyez-vous l'ancien directeur était obsédé par les arts martiaux et avait donc appelé ainsi son école mais le nouveau directeur lui était obsédé par tout autre chose !

Cette maternelle se situe dans le village de Konoha , un village très jolie qui ressemblerait plus à une ville chez nous qu'à un village enfin bon … La maternelle Ninja a été crée par une certain Sondaime qui aimait se faire appeler Hokage … il était un peu dérangé du cerveau tout comme son successeur au poste de directeur . Le nouveau directeur , donc, était un ancien professeur de lycée licencié pour des raisons qui nous sommes inconnus , mais il est également un écrivain douteux avec des passes temps qui ne plaisent pas beaucoup à sa femme. En effet monsieur le directeur Jiraya Sanin aimait dragué tout ce qui bouge et sa femme , médecin généraliste qui s'occupait plus de Poupette son caniche que de ses patients, Tsunada Sanin n'appréciait pas trop ses petites dragues qu'il disait instructive et indispensable pour écrire son livre. Réplique à laquelle elle avait répondu par un « et mattez les jeunes filles dans les bains publics c'est aussi indispensable ? ». Bien sur elle n'obtint aucune réponse sauf une moue dubitative qui voulait tout dire … bref … Jiraya et Tsunade Sanin avait un fils adoptif du nom de Kakashi qui ne valait pas mieux que son père adoptif. Il était son plus grand fan et lisait tout les livres houleux de son paternel. Tsunada , sa pseudo mère, s'occupait de lui quand elle y pensait … Poupette comptait plus que « ses deux hommes » réunis. Enfin.

Kakashi Hatake , de son vrai nom, avait environ 17 ans et passait son temps à trainer avec une certaine Kurenai , un certain Asuma et un autre bonhomme qui leur collait les basques : Gai. Il ne fallait oublier la bande des hystérique repris de justice, sortit tout droit de centre de redressement qui travaillaient à temps partiel dans la maternelle. Jiraya Sanin ne vérifiait jamais le casier judiciaire de ses employés … Ces repris de justice cherchait toujours des noises à Hatake et sa bande … Bref parmis ses repris de justice il y avait un instituteur en particulier qui serait charger cette année des plus petits : Orochimaru Hebi. Quand à l'instituteur des moyens se serait un certain Yondaime ; qui aurait pas mal contribuer au trip de l'ancien directeur avec ses histoires de Hokage ; celui des grands reste inconnu à nos registres.

Bref donc cette année , entrerait dans l'école maternelle Ninja de nouveaux petits bambins. Et c'est aujourd'hui même qu'ils rentrent en classe tout en pleurant dans les bras de leur parents. Bref , les voilà qui pénètrent dans la petite cours en attendant que leur parents parlent un peu.

Au premier plan vers la balançoire on retrouve un petit blondinet qui joue avec un brun. Le petit blondinet porte le nom de Naruto Uzumaki et serait un enfant adopté par Yondaime, l'instituteur des moyens. Adopté était vite dit, la ressemblance était frappante et on avait du mal à croire à une adoption mais bon , c'est leur histoire de famille … L'autre garçonnet , un brun portait le nom de Kiba Inuzuka , et il semblait saouler l'autre enfant en lui déblatérant la vie passionnante de son chien Akamaru . Nom auquel Naruto ris en disant que s'était un nom stupide, moquerie à laquelle Kiba répondit en lui mordant la main …

Vers le bac à sable se trouvait deux garçonnet et une fille. Il y avait un brun, une brune, et l'autre enfant avait les cheveux roux limite rouge. La brune et le brun semblait plus agé que le dernier , enfin un an de plus plutôt. Le garçonnet brun répondait au nom de Rock Lee et avait une horrible coupe de cheveux, on aurait dit un moine … pauvre gosse … comment pouvait-on infliger une telle coupe à un gamin si jeune … La jeune fille portait le nom de Tenten et avait deux chou sur la tête. Elle secouait le jeune Rock Lee en lui disant de laisser l'autre petit garçon. D'ailleurs l'autre petit garçon ne disait rien et jouait dans le sable, s'amusant à ensevelir un pantin volé à son frère dans le sable disant qu'il allait mourir. Le petit garçon fort étrange se prénommait Gaara plus précisément Sabaku no Gaara. Il tenait donc dans ses mains le pantin quand un autre garçonnet encore plus agé, peu être 5 ans arriva en meuglant que s'était à lui. Ce petit garçon se nommait Kankuro. Mais quand il arriva dans le bac à sable , son frère Gaara lui chopa le pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et essaya de lui faire bouffer du sable en meuglant des « sarcophage de sable » tandis qu'il criait et que Lee tentait de sauver l'innocent ….

Au tobbogan se produisait une scène de mariage… en effet deux petites filles tiraient un jeune garçon , chacun à un bras en criant des « c'est mon amoureux ». Le jeune garçon s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa et sembla rester impassible face aux deux jeunes filles mais chercha du regard de l'aide, mais ne rencontra que deux paupières closes d'un jeune garçon endormi , Shikamaru Nara. Il se résigna donc à se faire tirer vers la droite puis la gauche sous les cris d'une part de la furie de droite. Une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui possedait une voix stridente autant que sa copine de gauche, une petite blonde. L'enfant aux cheveux roses répondaient au nom de Sakura Haruno tendit que la blonde , elle , répondait à celui de Ino Yamanaka. Tandis qu'elle continuait à se chamailler pour leur amoureux commun …. Vers le tourniquet se passait une autre scène …

Un petit garçon montrait des insectes à une jeune fille qui semblait fasciné mais soudain un troisième enfant, leur ainé, écrasa les insectes sous les cris du premier garçon et sous le regard d'un petit enfant bien potelé qui mangeait des chips en regardant le spectacle. Le garçon potelé s'appelait Choji Akimichi tandis que le garçon aux insectes se prénommait Shino Aburame. Le garçon pleurait tout en lançant des fourmis sur l'assassin du nom de Neji Hyuuga qui se décala au moment de recevoir les bestioles , et ce fut sa cousine Hinata Hyuuga, la petite fille fasciné par les bêtes qui les recut. Elle hurla de peur et tomba dans les pommes sous les rires amusés de son cousin, qui en profita pour la traiter de trouillarde puis qui s'en prit après au petit enrobé en lui faisant remarquer qu'il ressemblait au cochon de la boucherie, tout gras et tout graisseux . A cette provocation , le petit Choji se leva et bondit sur Neji le faisant basculer et tomber sur le tourniquet. C'est alors qu'aider de Shino , ils le firent tourner jusqu'à ce que le pauvre vomis …

Bien sur il y avait d'autres enfants mais ce ne sont pas des perso importants donc on les zappe ! Tandis que les enfants s'amusaient dans la cour, les parents parlaient de tout et de rien , mais surtout de rien . Vers 10 heures , les parents quittèrent leur bambin en poussant des soupirs de joies surtout le père du petit rouquin , qui d'ailleurs était arrivé à temps pour sauver son autre fils de l'étouffement par le sable. Il en fut de même du père Hyuuga qui vit son neuveu vomir et vint voir comment il était sous les rires du petit enrobé et du gamin aux insectes , tandis que le jeune fille , la cousine de Neji reprenait ses esprits sous les petites tapes de Kiba, son voisin qui était accouru après avoir mordu le pauvre Naruto jusqu'au sang. Lequel se roulait de douleur sur le sol alors que Yondaime arrivait pour soigner sa petite plaie … Bref tout reprenait son cours normal enfin presque.

Les enfants entrèrent dans la classe et leur nouveau professeur arriva. Tout les enfants retinrent leur respiration face au monstre qui se trouvait face à eux. Et la petite fille aux cheveux roses cria un « C'est un vampire ! ». Les autres hurlèrent jusqu'à ce que l'instituteur tape avec sur la table ce qui ramena les gosses à la raison. Il fit alors les présentations puis l'appel.

Orochimaru : je suis votre instituteur pour cette année, je me prénomme Orochimaru Hebi et vous devrez toujours m'appelez Hebi-sama ou Orochimaru-Sensei ! Maintenant passons à l'appel….

Il fit l'appel de tout les enfants mais buta sur le nom d'Uchiwa.

Orochimaru : Uchiwa Sasuke …

Sasuke: Présent …

Orochimaru: Tu n'aurais pas un frère du nom d'Itachi ?

Sasuke : Si , il m'a même dit que vous étiez un fou dangereux sortit de l'asile et que vous aviez des serpents chez vous !

Les autres enfants regardaient Hebi-sams avec des gros yeux tandis que le dit éleveur de serpent se remémora l'année qu'il avait passé avec l'autre gamin Uchiwa : Itachi . Quel monstre se dit-il en se revoyant la scène qui avait faillit lui couter un œil. Le petit Itachi persuadé que Hebi-sama voulait lui volé ses billes Sharigan, les dernières à la mode super trop classe , avait dans un élan de folie pris un feutre rouge et avait charger sur l'instituteur qui se prit heureusement le pauvre feutre juste au dessus de l'arcade au lieu de l'œil. Même s'il avait garder son œil, il avait du subir les moqueries de tout les passants dans la rue quand il le voyait avec sa marque rouge vers l'arcade. Mais il avait filé en bonne correction au petit Uchiwa en le mettant au coin et en lui confisquant les billes. Geste que Itachi n'avait pas aimé , et il s'était de nouveau élancé vers Orochimaru-sensei avec plusieurs crayons bleus en mains et les lui avait lancer pour faire diversion tandis qu'il récupérait ses billes avec hate , et qu'il fila comme un fou dans les couloirs. Il se prit alors les pieds dans le manteau du directeur de l'époque : Sondaime. Il se releva en pestant et insultant tout le monde, et disant qu'il reviendrait détruire la maternelle Ninja quand il serait plus grand. Chose qu'il tenta de faire vers ses 7 ans en allumant un feu devant la porte de la cours . Mais le pauvre gamin n'avait pas compris que devant la porte de la cours soit de la grille, le batiment prendrait jamais feu . Il avait donc après briefer son frère sur Hebi-sama et sur Sondaime mais le vieux était mort…

Et maintenant seul le vieux Jiraya Sanin s'occupait de son école aider quelques fois par ses repris de justices ou la bande son fiston. La bande qui se faisait d'ailleurs appelé Jounin. Il fallait paraît-il passer des épreuves à la noix pour faire parti du pseudo club des gens cool… mais bon ici ce n'est pas la vie d'un club d'ado qui nous intéresse mais l'année scolaire de nos chibi ninjas…. Alors que les aventures comment !

To be continued ….

* * *

Voila le petit prologue j'espère que ça vous plait mon idée niark niark

A+ bisous

Reviews reviews plzzzzzzzz ! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Mici pour les reviews

**OoOoO Leçon 1 : Les règles de conduites OoOoO**

Bon nous voilà de retour dans la classe de nos sales gamins préférés ! Avant de commencer les cours et après avoir fait l'appel, il faut apprendre à se connaître non ? Et HeBi-sama avait son idées en tête pour créer des affinités entre les gamins … de drôle d'affinité d'ailleurs … effrayante même mais pas autant que Orochimaru-sensi … dit le Vampire-Serpent ( nom donné par Itachi Uchiwa). Bref . Il décida donc de les placer à des tables dans un ordre précis. Les petites tables des bambins étaient rondes , et pouvaient accueillir 4 gosses. Après avoir été répartis par table , l'instituteur donna des consignes et règles à respecter pour l'année.

Orochimaru : Règle numero 1 , ne pas tenter de blaisser son professeur et si possible ne pas essayer de le tuer . Les feutres ne sont pas des armes !

Naruto : Et les pastels ?

Orochimaru : Non plus !

Kiba : Et les crayons de couleurs ?

Orochimaru : Non plus !

Sakura : euh Monsieur …

Orochimaru : Non plus j'ai dit non non non !

Sakura : Ca veut dire je peux pas aller aux Wc ? mais je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte moi é..è

Orochimaru : Bon vas-y ! Tu recopieras les règles plus tard !

Sakura : Mais je sais pas écrire moi !

Orochimaru : Rah Je te donnerais un polycop !

Ino : C'est quoi un polycop ?

Orochimaru : une photocopie quoi !

Naruto : Une foto de copie ? c'est qui copie ?

Orochimaru ,se massant les tempes et à lui même : Ca va être dur … ( plus fort) Bref ! Sakura vas aux toilettes …

Sakura : j'ai plus envie …

Orochimaru : zen … Bref . Tout le matériel ici présent ne sont pas des armes ! Règle numéro 2 : Ne pas tuer ou blaisser ses camarades de classes ou de tables !

Gaara : Pourquoi ?

Orochimaru : Pourquoi quoi ?

Gaara : Pourquoi on peut pas les tuer ?

Orochimaru : Ca se fait pas !

Gaara : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Ah il veut nous tuer !

Et tout les gamins se mirent à hurler pétant au passage les tympans du prof ainsi que de tout le reste des enseignants et des élèves de l'école. Orochimaru-sensei avait beau hurler pour le silence mais il ne l'obtint pas et là la situation dégénéra carrément. Alors que les enfants hurlaient , certains ne savant pas pourquoi , et que le prof renchérissait pour le silence, Gaara se leva bondit près de son petit sac , y attrapa son déjeuné plus précisément sa gourde qui devait soi disant contenir de l'eau. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas . Gaara l'avait vidé dans la cours et l'avait ensuite remplit de sable. C'est alors qu'il s'élança sur Sakura tout en ouvrant sa gourde dans son parcours, il lui sauta dessus, la maintint avec son bras sur son torax tandis qu'elle hurlait la mort. Et pendant qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte , il lui fit bouffer du sable. C'est alors qu'elle hurla de plus belle et le petit Naruto du haut de ses 3 ans , courut pour sauver la belle Sakura mais se pris les pieds dans une pile de jouet qui trainait là et se rétama de tout son corps sur Sasuke. Le pauvre gamin aux yeux noirs s'énerva et poussa le blond qui rebascula sur Gaara qui finit par lacher sa gourde qui vola et vola et vola …. Et les deux enfants suivirent le chemin de la gourde tandis que Sakura s'étouffait toujours , et que la gourde arrivait dans la face du prof . Et d'un coup Silence. On entendait seulement les « kof kof » et les pleurs de Sakura qui tentait de survivre. Les gamins s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement tandis que le prof tentait de calmer Sakura qui continuait à chialer. Les élèves regagnèrent leur siège. Tout bas il dit à Sakura qui chouinait encore et encore …

Orochimaru : Si tu te calmes pas je t'offres en pature à mes serpents …

La gamine déglutit et se calma directe puis se réinstalla à sa place initiale. Le prof s'approcha de Gaara , le regarda puis reprit la parole pour tout les enfants.

Orochimaru : Je vais vous montrez ce qu'on à comme punition quand on respecte pas les règles. Gaara tu as tenté de tuer une de tes camarades ainsi que ton professeur ! Tu seras privez de sieste !

Gaara : m'en fiche … je dors jamais … mon père dit suis hyper actif que suis insomniaque !

Orochimaru : Génial … Bref . On poursuit .

Ino : Herbi-sama combien ya de règles ?

Orochimaru : c'est Hebi … pas Herbi !

Ino : D'accord Herbi-sama !

Orochimaru : Hebi … bref il y a 10 règles !

Sakura : Ca fait combien 10 règles ?

Orochimaru : Ben dix !

Kiba : Mais on sait pas compter nous !

Orochimaru : Alors pourquoi posez la question ?

Ino : Ben j'en sais rien …

Orochimaru : zen … Donc règle numéro 3 : il est interdit de tuer les enfants ..

Sasuke : hein ?

Orochimaru : Oups oubliez ça ( pour lui même) merde c'est le mauvais règlement .. Bref. Eh eh . Donc règle numéro 3 : Il est interdit de voler ses camarades ! Règles numéro 4 : Il est interdit d'écrire sur les murs !

Kiba : On écrit où alors ?

Orochimaru : ben sur des feuilles !

Naruto : ah ! Mais on peut écrire sur nos camaradeuh ?

Orochimaru : non !

Kiba : Pourquoi ?

Orochimaru : Parce que ça se fait pas ! Bref. Règle numéro 5 : Il est interdit de manger à l'école hors les gouter que l'on vous donne !

Choji : vous voulez ma mort ?

Orochimaru : mais non !

Ino : hen le Vampire-serpent veut la mort de l'obèse !

Choji : je suis pas obèse ma man la dit ! juste enrobé !

Alors que les deux mioches s'engueulaient sur le soi disant obésité ( flagrante) du petit Choji, le prof s'énerva et tapa un coup sur la table et les enfants se calmèrent.

Orochimaru : Règle numéro 6 : On ne casse pas le matériel !

Naruto : Et si on fait pas exprès ?

Orochimaru : Vous êtes puni quand même

Kiba : Mais si on a vraiment pas fait exprès !

Sakura : Oui par exemple si Ino s'approche trop de mon n'amoureux et que je lui plante un stylo dans la main et que le stylo se casse comment on fait ?

Ino : c'est pas ton namoureux c'est le mien d'abord !

Sakura : Non c'est le mien !

Ino : le mien !

Orochimaru : La ferme !

Shino : Vous avez dit une grossierté !

Orochimaru : Oh le gamin félé avec ses fourmis c'est bon !

Shino : Hey je suis pas félé ! Et j'ai pas que des fourmis !

Hinata , tout bas : Ca veut dire quoi félé ?

Le gamin sortit alors sa collection d'insectes qu'il avait caché dans ses poches et les laissa s'échapper sur la table. Les insectes se répendirent partout et dans les vêtements des autres enfants qui une fois de plus hurlèrent à la mort. Ils se mirent encore une fois à courir dans toute la salle tandis que Shino se fendait la poire aux cotès d'Hinata qui essayait toujours de savoir ce que voulait dire le mot félé. Kiba courait dans tout les sens se grattant la tête persuader d'avoir des poux mais Shino le ressura en disant que sétait juste des puces. Le gamin hurla de plus belle et pleura en prononçant le nom de « Akamaru » . Nom auquel Naruto avait l'habitude de rigoler mais la il ne ria point ! En effet il était trop occupé à se défaire d'une poigne d'araignées. Il courait vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en fraca laissant apparaître le directeur. Le silence ce fit soudain. Le vieux faisait peur il fallait dire. Les enfants regagnèrent encore leur place pour la seconde fois tandis que le vieux fulminait à cause du bruit.

Jiraya : C'est quoi ce bordel !

Sakura : C'est lui monsieur !

Elle montrait en effet le petit Shino qui faisait genre l'innocent.

Shino : Ta maman ta jamais dit de pas dénoncer les gens !

Jiraya : J'aimerais du calme ! Sinon c'est une claque pour chacun !

Ino : Vous avez pas le droit de nous frappez !

Jiraya : depuis quand ?

Orochimaru à part avec le dirlo : C'est écrit dans la chart des règles à respecter ..

Jiraya : Le prochain que j'entend chialer il est punit !

Sur ce , il ressortit tandis que les gamins se calmèrent. Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'à coté , chez les moyens , Yondaime énumérait les mêmes règles . Les enfants semblaient sages enfin ils semblaient seulement …

Yondaime : Règle 7 : La sieste se fait tout les jours à 13h30 et il est obligatoire d'y participer ! Règles 8 : Siun problème survient dans la cours , ne le réglez pas vous même , venez chercher un prof ou un surveillant de cours.

Lee : Oui mais si c'est un cas de vie ou de mort !

Yondaime : On petit Lee , vous avez 4 ans il n'y a donc pas de cas de vie ou de mort !

Lee : Oui mais si par exemple une fille s'étouffe avec du sable …

Tenten : Ou plutôt si un enfant étouffe un autre !

Lee : oui comment on fait ?

Neji : On le laisse …

Lee : T'es méchant Neji !

Yondaime : Vous venez nous chercher point ! Règle 9 : Pas d'animaux en cours ! Ni rat , ni lapin , ni …

Plus loin.

Orochimaru : Ni insectes ! La prochaine fois Shino c'est le coin !

Shino : Oué dans les coin ya des araignées !

Orochimaru : Et enfin règle 10 , régle fondamental : Ne jamais sortir de l'école avant les heures prévus ! Sur ce nous pouvons commencez ! Prenez une feuille et un stylo et dessinez !

Les enfants s'exécutèrent tandis que Orochimaru-sensei faisait le bilan de sa classe :

_Table numéro 1_ : Gaara , Naruto , Sasuke. Ces trois gamins semblaient ne pas assimiler la règles du je n'écris pas sur moi ou sur mes camarades. En effet Gaara s'eclatait à écrire sur son front tandis que Naruto faisait sur on ventre et Sasuke essayait difficilement dans la nuque …

_Table numéro 2_ :Hinata , Kiba , Shino … Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas lacher ses insectes tandis que Kiba venait de casser un crayon de couleur sur le jolie dessin d'Hinata qui semblait être une gamine bien renfermée …

_Table numéro 3_ : Sakura, Choji et Ino . Les deux filles se disputaient tandis que le dernier mangeait …

_Table numéro 4 :_ Shikamaru . Lui avait complètement zappé le reste de la classe et même les règles puisqu'il dormait ….

Orochimaru , pour lui même : Récapitulons : Nous avons un hyper actif insomniaque avec des pulsions meutrières , un feignant , deux hystériques amoureuses apprement du frère de ce psychopathe de Itachi. Ensuite , une gamine renfermé sur elle même , un gamin fan des insectes, un petite obèse …. Deux gosses chiants qui posent trop de questions… fiou l'année va être horrible ….

To be continued …

**

* * *

**

**Voila la leçon 1 de fini ! La suite ben bientôt si vous aimez !**

**Reviews reviews looool vite vite lol Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoila avec un new chapter mais avant place aux réponses eh eh eh ( oubliez pas de descendre en bas pour lire le chapitre lol)

Orochimaru : C'est pas des débiles non plu !

Nié nié nié

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Neko : **mici deux fois pour les deux reviews eh eh eh lol Nya ben vué le pauvre Orochimaru c'est toujours lui qui martyrise ben là non … je crois pas non plus que fera l'année

Orochimaru : Ah spoile pas !

Ben je peux pas spoiler ma propre fics … pis d'abord je fais ce que je veux ! Na !

Orochimaru : Toi aussi faudrait tu retourne à la maternelle …

Genre … grrrrr Mici encore et bisous bisous

**Zorro la tortue :** Vui c'est spéciale pck je suis spéciale ( genre lol) u u u Ah moi aussi j'adore le passage de Gaara le psychopathe

Gaara : je suis pas un psychopathe ..

Euh vué bref mici Zorro bisous

**Tsukieina** : mici mici j'espère la suite te plais eh eh eh je fais de mon mieux T'es sur que c'est les gamins qui faut plaindre ou Oro ? lol Bisous Pis j'ai dit quoi ! 

Orochimaru : Non j'ai dit quoi !

C'est pareil …

Orchimaru : On écrit pas sur ses camarades ça se fait pas !

**Elenthya** : la suite la voici la voilà mouahahaha Ah ah je sais les billes sharigan s'étaient même magnifiquement bien trouvé 

Itachi : genre tu t'envoies pas trop de fleurs là ?

Euh ben non ça va lol Bisous et mici encore Ah mince j'allais oublié te remercier pour la deuxieme reviews

**Hikari** : Ah vui c kawai ? lol Mici pour ta reviews et vla la suite eh eh eh Bisous

**Yuliel : **c'est pas un portnawak ( a peine ) lol Mais euhhhh je suis une tache en ortho c'est pas ma faute ! ( si ) tsssss lol Mici pour ta reviews contente que ça te fasse rire eh eh eh Bisoussssss

**Scorpion771 **: mici mici moi aussi j'adore Chibi Gaara et Itachi ( c'est pour ça que c'est eux qui font le plus de conneries lol) Bisous

**Tsuunami **: Vui vui la suite la voilà lol Je suis super contente que t'aime et vui sont trop kawai ( t la deuxieme qui me le dis lol) …. Moi je trouve ta conception Kawai très normal ( pi être pck toi tu l'es pas ) u u u

Sakura : deux timbrés ayaient …

Oh Sakura c'est bon ou jte fou namoureuse avec Lee ! Bisous et mici encore

**Pynkia **: Mici pour ta views bisous Vla la suite

**Mici encore à vous tous je vous nems **

Orochimaru : t'en faut peu pour aimer …

**Nié nié nié suite !**

**

* * *

**

**OoOoO Leçon 2 : La cantine OoOoO**

Comme dans toutes écoles , dans tous foyers et dans toutes vies, il y a une heure … Une heure que l'on dit celle de midi… Une heure à laquelle on mange … Bien sur à l'école maternelle Ninja , cette heure existe et certains enfants ,enfin plutôt un enfant, attendent cette heure bénite où l'on peu rassasié son petit ventre … Mais bon … Bien que cette heure soit midi et que l'on doit soi disant manger ce n'est pas toujours le cas … surtout quand on a 3 ans … voir 5 ans maximum …

A l'école maternelle Ninja , s'était donc l'heure du repas de midi. Les enfants se rangeaient deux par deux près à sortir de leur salle en suivant leur instituteur pour aller manger. En file indienne , toujours deux par deux, ils avançaient tranquillement dans le couloir … Oups non que dis-je .. une classe normale d'enfants normaux marcheraient tranquillement …Mais la classe des petits n'était pas une classe normale … Et les enfants étaient loin d'être des enfants normaux… voir même des enfants tout cours …. Donc Hebi-sama ne marchait pas en bout de file comme tout professeur … lui il courait à droite à gauche pour récupérer les enfants qui tentaient de fuir dont le petit Sasuke qui meuglait des « je veux pas manger de serpent ». Ce qui avait de suite provoqué la panique parmi les autres gamins. Avez vous déjà remarquer … quand un gamin chiale tout les autres chialent … quand un gamin hurle tout les autres hurlent enfin tout les enfants de la première année hurlent … Donc les gamins hurlaient et couraient dans les couloirs tandis que Hebi-sama leur courait derrière en leur hurlant dessus ce qui effraya encore plus les gamins …

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure , il réussit à tous les réunir en une file ordonnée et à peu près calme… C'est à ce moment là qu'il croisèrent la classe des moyens . C'est aussi à cet instant précis que le petit Lee se détacha de sa file pour courir vers Sakura qui de justesse l'évita mais tomba en arrière… Et comme dans toute scène de ce genre … il y a toujours des circonstances… Une catastrophe en entraine toujours une autre ou plutôt dans la maternelle Ninja une catastrophe en amène toujours et obligatoirement une autre …. Donc vous allez surement vous dire que Sakura va tomber sur Sasuke à la renverse .. eh bien monsieur madame vous avez tout à fait …. Raison ! La pauvre Sakura bascula ,se retama sur Sasuke qui gesticulait sous le poids de la gamine au dessus de lui … C'est là que la petite blonde Ino décida d'intervenir et elle s'élança en meuglant des « Sakura c'est mon namoureux » tandis que Sakura pour éviter la furie se leva en prenant appuis sur le bras de Sasuke qui lui arracha un cri de douleur … Et alors que Ino arrivait à la hauteur de Sakura et Sasuke , Shikamaru se déplaça sans faire exprès et se trouva dans la trajectoire de la gamine … elle se le prit de plein fouet … le gamin gémit sous l'impact tandis qu'elle lui meuglait dessus comme une truie qu'on égorge … Vous allez dire , une truie qui meugle ? Eh bien oui … c'est à peu près le son que l'on entendait : une truie qui meugle. Donc nous voilà avec une gamine qui hurle , un autre écrasé et l'autre qui chiale tandis que la dernière gamine le regarde amoureusement ne comprenant pas qu'il pleur pas de joie mais de souffrance….

Orochimaru-sensei hurla un bon coup pour que tout le monde se calme mais Yondaime lui fit la morale disant que c'est pas comme ça qu'on calme des gosses …Il lui expliqua que seul le chantage marchait … Orochimaru leva un sourcil puis répliqua qu'il ne s'abaisserais pas à ça … puis se tournant vers sa classe qui s'entretuait encore … il se résigna … seul le chantage marcherait … Bref . le calme reprit quand Yondaime promit une bonne paire de baffe à tout le monde si personne se calma et que s'était pas la peine de se plaindre à leurs parents car personne le croirait , lui, Yondaime aux yeux d'anges, capable de faire du mal à un petit bambin .. . Tu parles … les apparences sont souvent trompeuses …

Les gamins reprirent donc le chemin de la cantine … Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle, une odeur leur envahit les petites narines … un odeur nauséabonde … la nourriture ? Donc … Ils s'installèrent à leur table … Il y avait en tout et pour tout 4 table : La table des prof qui dominaient la salle sur une estrade puis les 3 tables des petits grands moyens ( un peu comme Poudlard c'est disposé). On s'installa donc à sa place … Et c'est ce moment là, ce moment précis , celui de s'assoire que le petit débile de Naruto tira la chaise de Kiba qui se rétama sur le cul en chialant … Orochimaru devant cette scène bruyante se massa les tempes tandis que Yondaime le suppliait de faire taire les gosses … Mais rien … queudal … il chialait encore …

Jiraya allait se lever pour inonder la salle de ses cris à faire taire les mioches quand soudain les dames de cantines apparurent avec la nourriture …. Les dames de cantine … mon dieu … effrayantes dans leur pseudo blouse noir à motif de nuages rouges … Quand on les voyait arriver on se demandait s'il fallait oui ou non manger ce qu'elles avaient préparé … Il fut un temps … dans sa profonde jeunesse … le professeur Hebi-sama avait entretenu des relations houleuses avec les dames de cantine ( il y a avait aussi des hommes ) … mais il avait coupé les ponts avec eux le jour où les dames de cantines sont tombées sous le charme du petit Itachi et de son esprit détraqué … En effet … en y repensant … Itachi était un sale garnement qui aurait rendu hystérique n'importe qui s'occupant de lui … et Orochimaru en savait quelque chose … Il avait passé deux ans en hôpital psychiatrique après avoir eu ce gamin en cours … Mais bon des sources disent que ce n'est pas seulement à cause du gamin Uchiwa ..il y avait d'autres raisons obscures qui sont toujours cachées dans ses pensées … Bref . En revoyant les dames de cantine entré dans la grande salle … les gamins se turent … et Orochimaru revit une scène encore toute fraiche dans son esprit …

Le gamin Uchiwa , Itachi , avait suivit les dames de cuisine un jour … il avait encore fuit de la salle de cours après avoir encore agressé un de ses camarades … Il était donc sortit en courant et avait vu ces droles de personnes en blouse noire à motif de nuages rouges .. Il était donc entré dans ce que ces personnes appelaient « l'Akatsuki » , en somme la cuisine mais bon chacun son trip hein ! Donc il était entré dans l'Akatsuki et s'était approché à pas de loups vers une des marmites d'où sortait d'ailleurs d'étranges odeurs d'épinards mélangés avec du boudin et du poisson ( rah l'odeur infecte) … Il sortit de sa petite poche , une petite fiole … l'ouvrit et commença à la versé dans la casserole … C'est à ce moment là qu'une main choppa la sienne et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là … Il expliqua donc sa situation et la personne émit un sourire mauvais … Elle lui suggéra de rejoindre ses petits camarades … ce que le gamin fit bien évidemment … il était tellement fasciné et intrigué par ses dames de cantine qu'il ne pouvait pas leur désobéir … Il se rendit donc dans la grande salle et s'asseya sous le regard de Hebi-sama qui trouvait que quelque chose clochait … Et la une scène atroce … les gamins mangèrent donc l'infame mixture soit le repas de midi ( sauf Itachi) … Et au bout de quelques minutes … certains enfants commencèrent à divaguer completement … racontant qu'ils voyaient des choses devant eux … des monstres … Ils hallucinaient complet… le sal gosse qu'était Itachi avait empoisonné ses « copains » de classe … Il tourna la tête et regarda une des dames de cantine qui ressemblait étrangement à un requin … et qui avait d'ailleurs les mêmes odeurs … Tout deux se sourirent … et c'est ce sourire de psychopathe qui était inscrit encore et encore dans la mémoire de Orochimaru-sensei … La terreur Uchiwa avait encore frappé …

Il en frissonna … Il tourna alors le regard vers Uchiwa number two , et se dit que celui là il le laisserait pas faire des misères à ses camarades et surtout à lui …Encore qu'un gamin meurt tuer par un autre il s'en fichait … mais qu'on s'en prenne à lui … ah ça non jamais ! En faite … Itachi était le seul gamin qui avait essayer de le tuer … Faut dire que le gamin Uchiwa était légèrement déranger et l'est toujours d'ailleurs d'après les dire … Il aurait dans sa nouvelle école … re-empoisonné ses camarades de classes durant un pic nique … Des fois on se demandait s'il n'allait pas essayer un jour de tuer ses parents à coup de poison … Bref. Revenons à nos petits bambins … les pauvres , ils tiraient une sacré tronche face à la mixture verdatre qui était logé dans leur assiette … Même Choji en avait la faim coupé … On pouvait même pas se rabattre sur le pain parce qu'il semblait moisi … en faite il devait l'être … Et en plus d'être moisi , il était habité … En effet quelque chose gesticulait dans le pain et valait mieux ne pas savoir ce que s'était … La faim coupé … les mioches ne mangèrent pas … Ils espéraient sans doute se rabattre sur le dessert … Chance pour eux … le fameux dessert était un yaourt non périmé … Ce fut le seul condiment qui franchit la barrière se leur petites quenottes … Il y avait de quoi les plaindre …

Mais … parce qu'il y à toujours un mais … quelque chose se produisit … quelque chose de prévisible d'ailleurs … Imaginez-vous dans une grande salle avec des gamins aussi stupides que vous et une mixture verte à porter de main … que faite vous ?

Naruto : A l'attaqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Et voilà ! Le blondinet avait brandit la mixture verte et l'avait balancé sur Kiba qui se sentait defaillir sous l'odeur de la Chose … Mais il répondit à l'attaque sauf que ce fut Hinata sui se prit la Chose … Elle trembla et s'avanouit … Et la le petit Neji la re-insulta de trouillarde tandis que Naruto qui n'aimait que l'on se moque des autres , bien que lui ne se priva pas, sauta sur Neji avec la Chose en main et la le lui fit bouffé … Malheureusement … il n'y avait pas que Hinata qui reçut du projectile … Sasuke aussi … Ce qui d'ailleurs le mit hors de lui … Et il gesticula dans tout les sens la Chose en main et la balança sur Ino qui la jeta sur Sakura … et la … Une grande bataille de bouffe euh non de la Chose verte commença … Les prof hurlaient comme des malades mais l'un d'eux fut atteint par le Chose et tomba à la renverse pleurant pour que l'on appelle les urgences … Ce qui fini d'ailleurs par arriver puisque quelques heures plus tard les gamins se plaignirent de douleurs estomacales …et se mirent à vomir un peu partout d'une Chose verdatre … Seul un gamin n'était pas malade bizarrement … mais lequel ? Orochimaru regardait les pauvres gamins rendrent leur déjeuner fort non appétissant ….

Orochimaru , pour lui même : C'est pas vrai … une épidémie de gastro …

To be continued ….

* * *

**Mouhahaha La leçon 2 de fini ! J'espère que ça vous plait hein J'essaye de trouver des situation cocasse mais c'est dur … fiou fiou**

**Bisous all**

**Ah va falloir attendre pr un new chapitre je par en suisse a Lausanne donc si ya des gens dela region faite moi signe **


	4. Chapter 4

Orochimaru : Bonjour ! Nous nous s'excusons pour le retard enfin pas moi j'aurais préférer que jamais ce chapitre existe ainsi que les autres ….

MIwako : ehhhhhhh mais dégage Roh On s'excuse du retard parce …

Yondaime : Qui on ?

Miwako : Qu'est ce tu fou la ! Dégage ! et oui c'est ON comme plusieurs comme nous tous bref . Le retard viens du fait que je suis en suisse maintenant et je peux pas toujours aller sur le pc mais la je suis chez moi une semaine donc je ferais plein de chapitre à l'avance ah ah ah ah

Orochimaru : génial …

Miwako : Maintenant la suite ! Et pis merci pour toutes les reviews encore bisous à ceux qui suivent les aventures de nos petit perso !

**OoOoO Leçon 3 : Le spectacle des Guignols OoOoO**

Aujourd'hui à l'école maternelle Ninja c'est jour de sortie , nous sommes jeudi. Comme tout les jeudis à cette maternelle , les enseignants , si ils sont bien enseignants bref , proposent des sorties aux petits bambins. Enfin des sorties c'est vite dit parce que l'an passé Yondaime s'était pas trop foulé le popotin , entre une sortie dans la cour de l'école à faire des jeux tout à fait habituelle et quotidien des enfants et puis la sortie au zoo que était soit disant passant simplement le parc à coté ou les enfants avaient pu voir des canards des plus commun en train de se bouffer les plumes et le bec pour un quignon de pain…. Ne pas oublier que ce fameux professeur avait soutiré de l'argent pour payer les places du zoo ou les enfants auraient du soi disant voir des lions … Mais ils ne virent que des canards dans une marre boueuse ou un clochard se lavait les pieds … Bref

Donc aujourd'hui s'était le directeur Sanin qui avait choisit la sortie pseudo culturelle de nos bambins : un spectacle des guignols. Ouai vous allez dire c'est méga culturel deux marionnettes débiles qui se frappent la tête avec un gourdin en papier mâché … eh ben oui ! Ca montre aux enfants que la violence c'est mal … Ah bon ? Oui. La violence c'est mal même si certains bambins ne le voient pas ainsi … Nous ne citerons pas de nom pour ne pas faire resurgir de mauvais souvenir dans la tête de notre pauvre Orochimaru sensei. Bref. Donc les chibis devaient aller voir un spectacle de guignols orchestré par les Jounin ( rappelez vous c'est la bande Hatake).

Les enfants arrivent donc dans une pièce où se trouve plusieurs tapis pour qu'ils s'y assoient. Naruto et Kiba courent devant pour être les plus près tandis que les autres s'installent calmement. Petit listing des places :

Premier rang : Naruto Kiba Shikamaru Ino Sasuke Sakura

Deuxième rang : Hinata , Shino , Choji , Tenten , Lee , Gaara

Dernier rang : Neji , Kankuro et le reste des mioches + les sensei

Oh le listing des places promet un spectacle très mouvementé. Bref. Les enfants s'installèrent et attendirent patiemment. 10 minutes . 20 minutes . 30 minutes . Shikamaru dormait déjà tandis que Chouji faisait une overdose de sucre. 40 minutes . 50 minutes. Orochimaru regarda encore sa montre pour la onzième fois en 10 secondes ( trop fort hein !). La moitié des chibis pionçaient quand enfin les marionnettistes.

Une bande entière conduite par un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés , une fille en mini jupe , un toxicomane , un gars mal fringué et mal coiffé , un autre cicatrisé de partout , une dingue monté sur ressort et un mec avec des cernes qu'avait pas l'air très frais. Ils répondaient respectivement aux noms de : Kakashi ( fils du directeur) , Kurenai , Asuma , Gai , Ibiki , Anko et Hayate. Le premier semblait superbement absorbé par son bouquin qui s'appelait Ichi Icha Paradise tandis que les autres scrutaient les mioches du regard. Une sensation d'angoisse et de peur intense parcouru alors le dos de nos pauvres enfants. Soudain un enfant pris la parole , enfin toujours le même : Naruto.

Naruto : C'est quoi l'affiche que t'as la moche ?

Moche en question : Mon nom c'est Anko et pas la moche !

Kurenai : en même temps il parlait peu être pas de toi …

Anko : Je suis la seule avec une affiche dans la main !

Kurenai : Ah vui !

Naruto : Alors !

Kakashi , _voix molle_ : C'est le nom du spectacle …

Gai : Les Anbu aux Ichi Icha Paradise !

Sakura : c'est quoi un club de vacances ? Moi l'été dernier …

Ino : On s'en fou !

Sakura : Quoi ?

La chose à ne pas dire à la petite Sakura c'est que l'on se fou de sa vie même si c'est bien le cas de tout le monde… Elle partit donc au quart de tour et s'élança sur Ino tout en écrabouillant le pauvre Sasuke qui était entre les deux. Elle tenta de tiré les cheveux de sa camarade quand une main lui choppa le pied pour la tirer vers lui … Sakura se retourna , des éclaires dans les yeux …

Sakura : Pourquoi tu fais ça !

Gaara : Je sais pas … j'avais juste envi …

Orochimaru : Bon on se calme les enfants !

Gaara : Je suis calme …

Kakashi : Bref … Que le spectacle commence même si ça ne m'enchante pas …

La petite équipe passa derrière l'espèce de scène de fortune en carton et la lumière n'éclaira bientôt plus que la pseudo scène… Une marionnette avec un masque de chat apparu sur la dite scène et commença son récit super culturel …

Chat : Ah Bonjour les enfants , je suis Steeve le Anbu et j'aime les missions à Icha Icha paradise avec mes amis les autres Anbu . Comme Pamela et Peter.

Pamela et Peter : Salut !

Naruto : c'est quoi ces noms ?

Tenten : on dirait le truc que regarde ma mémé …

Ino : Les fieux dla miour ?

Pamela la marionnette : Les feux de l'amour !

Tenten : Ouai c'est ça !

Neji : Ouai et c'est grave nul !

Pamela : on t'a pas demander ton avis sale gosse !

Peter : Mais Pamela parle mieux aux enfants sinon c'est 100 ans de douleur !

Pamela : Oh oui Peter !

Peter : Pamela

Pamela : Peter

Kiba : Akamaru

Steeve la marionnette : Qui ?

Sakura : Monsieur c'est pas censé être un pestacle !

Orochimaru , _dépité_ : un Spectacle … si c'est soi disant censé l'être …

Linda la marionnette : Si t'es pas content tu peux te barré vieux con !

Pamela : Oh Linda parle mieux devant les enfants , tu es vilaine !

Linda : Ta gueule Kurenai !

Pamela : Moi c'est Pamela !

Peter : Moi Peter !

Naruto : Moi Naruto

Orchimaru : zen zen zen

Neji : c'est quoi ce spectacle ! c'est nul !

Tenten : Oué bouh c'est nul !

Steeve : Vous voulez quoi les enfants ?

Gaara : des morts …

Ino et Sakura : De l'amour

Sakura et Ino : grrrr

Choji : Manger !

Dosu : t'es déjà assez gros comme ça !

Choji : Quoi ! Je suis juste enrobé !

Tsuchi : Non t'es gros !

S'en fut trop , Choji agressa les deux enfants Tsuchi et Dosu à coup de poing tandis qu'Orochimaru tentaient de les séparés et que Yondaime regardait sans rien faire …. Ce petit moment , cet instant même de petite bagarre fut un déclenchement dans l'histoire qui va suivre … Choji donna un coup de poing sans faire exprès dans le visage de Shino qui tomba sur Hinata qui tomba sur Neji qui hurla tout en poussant sa cousine qui se prit Naruto de face et qui tomba dans les pommes sous le coup de l'émotion … Et tandis que Hebi-sensei tentait de réanimé la pauvre enfant , Choji donna un nouveau coup de poing a Dosu qui tomba sur Lee sui chuta sur Gaara qui s'énerva et frappa Sakura. Vous allez dire pourquoi il frappa Sakura ? Eh bien … Il a répondu quelques minutes après au professeur « Je sais pas , j'avais envi »… Bref. Lee se jeta sur Gaara pour protéger Sakura et fis un roulé boulé jusqu'à la scène en carton qui s'effondra sous le choque … Et la … Et la … quand la scène s'effondra les yeux des enfants se posèrent sur un spectacle trop horrible pour leur petits yeux : Peter la marionnette avait une drôle de posture avec Pamela la marionnette … euh non … celui qui faisait bouger Peter avait une drôle de position avec celle qui faisait bouger Pamela … Les yeux des enfants roulèrent tandis que Orochimaru cachait le spectacle indécent et que Yondaime faisait sortir les enfants …

C'est ainsi que fini que le spectacle des Anbu au Icha Icha paradise … à noter au passage que les anbu n'ont jamais réussis a atteindre icha icha étend donner que le spectacle fut interrompu par des choses trop obscènes pour des enfants de 3 ans …

Orochimaru : résultats des coursesLe spectacle annulé et heureusement , des enfants tromatisés à vie , une gamine dans les pommes , trois enfants à l'hopital pour coups … je suis pas sortit de l'auberge

(Miwako : Ni de la maternelle )

**To be continued …**

* * *

**

* * *

Voila un chapitre un peu baclé désolé j'avais pas trop d'inspiration mais il fallait que je publie depuis le temps donc ben voila reviews siouplais kisssssssssssss**

Ps : Dite moi si ya un contexte dans lequel vous voulez que je les mette ou biens i voulez bien en écrire un de ptit context je suis toute ouie , je prend toute les suggestions et les ecrits de vous que je met a votre nom bien sur


	5. Chapter 5

Miwako : re les copains !

Orochimaru : Qui te dis que c'est tes potes !

Miwako : grrr Me voilà pour un new chapitre mouahahah bisous thanks for les reviews Oh pis merci pour toutes vos idees jlé adore toute et je vais toutes les prendre lol Mouahahaha petit ps a yue redemoon ahhh ecrit deja ton idee je ferais apres lol pr ke t lexclulol

Orochimaru : nimp

Miwako : Mais la ferme !

**OoOoO Leçon 4 : Vive la peinture OoOoO**

Ah s'il y a quelque chose de marquant à la maternelle , je crois que , hormis que les gosses se frappent toujours, la peinture est vraiment quelque chose que reste graver dans votre tête et sur vos vêtements Hello Kitty trop chou… bref … Nos chibis devaient aussi passer par cet expérience des plus génial … mettre ses mains dans un liquide coloré et après se les essuyer sur une feuille blanche ou sur le pull blanc du voisin d'à coté … Eh bine aujourd'hui notre sensei préféré à décider de leur faire connaître cette joie malgré quelques réticences au départ … en effet le souvenir de Itachi et ses dessins en peinture était trop frais encore …le traumatisme était encore trop présent …

En effet … Un jour de mai quand les bourgeons éclataient blablabla Hebi-sensei avait décidé de faire découvrir la peinture à sa classe de l'époque , ce qui avait réjouis tout les enfants même Itachi .. je crois que ce fut à cet instant que Orochimaru compris que tout ne se passerait pas si bien qu'il se l'était imaginé … Les enfants étaient donc à leur table respectif , deux par pupitre rond pour un maximum de place et un minimum de tache sur les vetêments des autres et des leurs … Itachi était donc à sa petite table tout seul parce que tout les enfants avaient peur de lui .. ce qui était logique … car quand quelqu'un essaye de vous décapité avec une épée en plastique , qu'il vous étouffe à moitié dans le sable et qu'il vous fait une prise de karaté nouvellement apprise au club, je crois que vous avez pas envie de devenir son ami ou même autre chose . On reste loin , on s'approche pas , on regarde pas , on provoque pas. Donc Itachi était à sa petite table tranquille , tout seul avec ses deux pinceaux et ses tubes de peintures rouges et noires . Il était calme avait pensé Orochimaru, trop calme même … il peignait sagement assis et bien sur sa feuille . au bout d'une heure , le sensei avait décidé de s'approché et demandé au petit ce qu'il peignait . Et ce dernier avait montré tout fierement ses deux dessins .

Itachi : La c'est ma famille !

Orochimaru ouvrit des yeux effarés en observant la scène peinte : un amoncellement de cadavre et un enfant peint au dessus avec une épée , tout sa peint dans les tons noir et rouge . Puis il montra son second dessin .

Itachi : c'est la classe.

Et la ce fut double choque , tout les enfants représentés sur les dessins étaient morts et Orochimaru lui même et un petit garçon avec une épée ensanglantée tronait au dessus . Le sensei regarda suspicieusement l'enfant qui souriait pour la première fois .. il se recula et retourna s'asseoir …

Quand il ouvrit les yeux les chibi le regardaient en attendant la fin de la phrase …

Orochimaru : je disais donc aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la peinture , vous peindrez ce que vous aimez !

Shikamaru : Galère …

Il distribua le petit matériel aux enfants et les laissa par trois à leur table. Donc le thème de notre nouvel aventure est ce que aime nos chibis à travers les joies de la peinture et ses désagréments … Orochimaru sensi faisait dont sa petite ronde autour des tables …

Orochimaru : Dit moi , qu'as-tu peins Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : Ca ce vois pas ?

Orochimaru , regardant la feuille noire : Euh non

Shikamaru : Ben c'est une ombre !

Orochimaru : oH et c'est ce que tu aimes ?

Shikamaru : parce que l'ombre c'est la nuit donc dormir …

Orochimaru : Tu aurais pu faire des étoiles jaunes aussi !  
Shikamaru : La galère , pourquoi pas des éléphants rose aussi ! Vous croyez j'ai quel age 3 ans ?

Orochimaru : euh oui .. Bon je vais voir ailleurs

Notre cher sensei changea de table en continuant de se dire que ce gamin était spécial et encore plus feignant qu'il ne l'imaginait …. Tandis qu'il avança il regarde la table des deux jeunes filles , groopies de Sasuke , et du petit obèse fanatique de chips. Il se pencha par dessus l'épaule du petit enrobé et vis que celui ci avait peint un paquet de chips enfin il cru deviner que s'était un paquet de chips car les taches de graisse que le gamin avait fait sur son œuvre eu pour effet de faire découliner la peinture … Puis il se pencha vers Sakura et vit ce qui devait sans doute etre un bonhomme avec des cheveux noir en pique et un short blanc … mais bon il restait dans le domaine de la supposition parce que le dessin était indescriptible aux yeux de n'importe qui sauf de la fillette … Enfin le dessin de la blonde, à l'identique de celui de la fille aux cheveux roses … soi disant passant les parents sont pas nets de faire une coloration à une gamine de 3 ans, imaginez les conséquences sur le cerveau … enfin pas besoin d'imaginer on voit les résultats …Bref . Donc la blonde avait aussi fait cet espèce de bonhomme aux cheveux noirs en pique avec un short blanc mais elle avait rajouter un cœur … ce que vit la fille aux cheveux roses et elle fit de même … c'est ainsi que s'engagea une lutte terrible de celle qui ferait le plus de pseudo cœur … nous disons pseudo cœur car ça ressemblait plus à un cornet de glace à trois boules qu'à un cœur enfin bref … seul le rose pouvait nous éclairer sur ce fait …

A la table suivante Orochimaru observa les deux petits garçonnets et la petite fille super timide qui avait un séjour à l'hopital quelques temps plutôt après un spectacle désastreux bref … Le premier garçon , Kiba tentait de faire ce qu'il avait nommé « Akamaru » … orochimaru avait du reflechir longuement devant le dessin en se demandant si akamaru se mangeait avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait du chien de petit garçon … soi disant passant un chien à trois pattes, deux museaux, et 6 oreilles …

Orochimaru : Tu crois vraiment que ton chien est ainsi ?

Kiba : Oui quand on lui donne ses médicaments !

Orochimaru , tout bas : c'est pas plutot parce que on à oublier de te donner les tiens que tu le vois comme ça …

Kiba : Vous dites quoi ?

Orochimaru : Oh qu'il est beau ton chien !

Le second garçonnet semblait dessiner un amas de petits points qu'il avait traduit par étend des puces et autres insectes … A cet réplique Orochimaru s'était reculé au cas où l'enfant serait infecté de ces saletés de bestioles … Quand à la petite dernière , elle peignait un rond jaune et orange … après plusieurs minutes de réflexions , le sensei ne trouvait toujours pas ce qu'était cette boule jaune et orange .. il avait beau réflechir il trouvait pas … mais il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose …

Orochimaru : Oh qu'elle belle orange mutante citron !

Hinata : euh …euh …. c'est pas une orange …

Kiba : C'est Naruto !

Naruto : oui ?

Et bam le petit Naruto se retourne vers Hinata qui commence à devenir rouge tandis aue Naruto s'approche pour lui demander si elle va bien , la pauvre enfant ventil et devient de plus en plus rouge …

Kiba : je crois elle va faire une cinq op

(Orochimaru : syncope … Miwako : ah t pas prof pour rien toi )

Ce qui fut le cas la pauvre Hinata tomba dans les vapes entrainant avec elle son pot de peinture jaune qui fit un debond sur son visage puis sur celui de l'Hebi sama … La tete degoulinante de jaune , sous le rire des enfants et devant la corps de la gamine … notre sensei poussa un soupir et ne cria pas … non il hurla ! Les enfants paniqués devant ce revirement de situation se mirent eux aussi a hurler … en meme temps imaginez Orochimaru avec un pot de peinture jaune sur la face , les yeux exhorbités , le visage crispé de colére … y a de quoi avoir peur quand meme qu'au naturel il est effrayant mais la … enfin bref …. Les enfants hurlèrent jusqu'à ce que le sensei craque et sorte de la classe … erreur mon cher Orochimaru !

A peine la porte franchit ce fut le foutoir pas possible , meme une decharge est mieux ranger … Naruto qui s'était approché de Hinata s'était bien trop approché et avait fait partit des victimes du jaune ! Tandis que profitant de la panique Ino et Sakura s'étaient levées et s'étaient élancées sur le château fort qu'était Sasuke … plus château de sable que château fort …. oups non c'est Gaara ca bref … tiens Gaara ou est il … Gaara ? Mon dieu , oui c'est bien lui qu'on appercevait en train de trafiquer les gouter pendant la panique et le brouha … oui c'est bien lui qui se servait des tubes de gouaches comme si s'étaient des tubes de mayonnaise … oui c'est bien lui qui mettait de la peinture dans les gouter pretextant à son compagnon l'ours en peluche décapité que s'était de la confiture et que jamais , oh grand jamais il ne chercherait à empoisonné ses camarades … mais Gaara savait l'ours décapité perfide et cafteur alors il tenta de le faire disparaître …. dans la bouche de Sakura … Alors pendant que celle-ci s'élançait sur Sasuke , il lui choppa le pied au vol et lui fit bouffer un ours en peluche recouvert de peinture verte … vive la confiture verte bref … ah s'était la misére … tout le monde s'envoyait des pot de peinture à la face ….

Sasuke , peinture rouge : KATON NO JUTSU !

Enfin bref … un vrai carnage … Soudain Jiraya Sanin entra en trombe et se pris à la volé un pot de peinture rose bonbon … tout le monde se stoppa d'un coup sec ….

Jiraya : Vous etes tous collé !

Ino : Collé ? non on est peinturé !

Jiraya : -…- Bon …. Je vois …hum hum … Orochimaru Sensei ne reviendra plus pour quelque temps …

Sasuke : pourquoi ?

Jiraya : Il a hummm comment dire crié un plomb , pété une durite , devenu cinglé , fait une dépression … donc ben eux je vais recolter les dessins peints pour les afficher et des le prochain cours vous aurez un nouveau sensei …

Silence de plombs dans la salle multicolore … euh dans la salle remplit d'élèves multicolores …. Les peu de dessin encore en vie fur récolté … il ne restait plus que : un pseudo bol de ramen , un désert de sable avec un monstre et du sang , et une feuille blanche … trouvez à qui appartient la feuille blanche ! Bref … Pendant ce temps la à la clinique de Medic-Nin …

Orochimaru : une souris verte qui courait dans l'herbe ….

**To be continued …**

**

* * *

**

**Voila sorry pour ce chapitre médiocre s'était juste pour faire une transition , promis les autres seront mieux ! je vous jure Mici pour les reviews et vous pouvez en laisser meme si c'est nul hein lol**

**A bientôt ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Miwako : Ahhh c'est re moi

Kabuto : Et nous !

Miwako : mais dégage toi ! Qu'est ce tu fou la d'abord ?

Kabuto : je remplace maitre Orochimaru dans l'intro …

Miwako : Mais on t'a rien demandé ! Dégage larbin ! Bref . Me revoila avec une new aventure dans la vie de nos Chibis ! et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Kabuto : Merci pour les reviews …

Miwako : jtai pas dit de dégager !

Kabuto : Mais vous aviez oublier les reviews …

Miwako : J'allais y venir

Naruto : C'est ça ….

Miwako : QUOI ? Donc mici pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud aux cœurs , ça fait quand même plaiz de voir l'email botfanfiction Bref ! Michi et bonne lecture !

**OooOoO Leçon 5 : L'anniversaire de Hinata OoOooO**

Ah gateaux , crème glacée et chocolats…paradis de la sucrerie , des cadeaux , de la fête infini

.. hum hum pardon je m'égare un peu .. mais bon je sais pas si vous vous rappelez des fêtes d'anniversaires de nos camarades de classe ou on s'empiffrait à foison et qu'on jouait toute l'après midi au loup …Enfin … comme toujours , ce qui nous est arrivé à nous doit bien evidemment arriver à nos chibis … c'est dans l'ordre de la vie enfin de mon esprit ! Et comme c'est moi qui fait l'histoire , c'est moi qui choisit bref …

Hinata 2ans et 364 jours avait ,en ce magnifique mercredi de pluie et d'orage , décidé de faire son anniversaire .. enfin son père avait décider de lui organiser une fête parce que quand on s'appelle Hyuuga on doit en foutre plein les yeux avec des supers fêtes d'anniversaire … et comme père Hyuuga aimait beaucoup sa fille ( se faire voir) , il avait donc préparé ( enfin les serviteurs avaient organisés) cette journée pour la sociabilisation de sa fille … Donc en ce mercredi pluvieux , une partie des élèves de la maternelle Ninja étaient réunis … bien sur si le père Hyuuga avait simplement connu les enfants avant je crois que jamais il ne les aurait invité chez lui … pour sa santé mentale mais aussi pour la santé de sa maison … enfin ex maison … je ne vais pas dire qu'elle est en ruine mais presque …

A 14h00 de l'après midi les enfants avaient commencé à influé dans le manoir Hyuuga … pour rentrer s'était déjà un parcours du combattant entre les fouilles corporels … le magnet pour savoir si on avait une arme genre couteau ou pistolet … puis neutralisation de toute chose susceptible de blesser ou tuer l'un de résident de la demeure… Donc après avoir parcouru une bonne vingtaine de mètres dans un couloir puis une dizaines dans un autre vers la droite puis une trentaine vers la gauche après la droite , les enfants arrivaient dans la salle de réception euh de la petite sauterie de la chtite Hinata. Déjà dans la pièce au centre, elle se tenait bras pendants et visage cramoisi …. On aurait dit qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes … on aurait juste dit enfin … bref … Tandis que les parents papotaient entre eux dans le petit salon , le douce Hinata avait conduit ses jeunes invités dans le jardin ou les attendait des ballons , des gâteaux et autres confiseries du style …

Le petit Gaara se la jouant timide , s'avança tout doucement vers ce qui ressemblait à un ballon en forme de tête de clown avec un sourire pervers à la ''IL est revenu '' et commença à tâtonner la chose comme si de rien n'était , comme le plus sage de tout les enfants … De toute manière tout le monde sait que Gaara est le plus adorable et le plus mignon de tout les enfants enfin bref . Les enfants s'amusaient gentillement quand arriva la famille Uchiwa . Je dis la famille Uchiwa parce que ne plus du père et de Sasuke , notre cher chibi Itachi avait décidé d'accompagner … le visage renfrogné dans son manteau noir, les cheveux devant les yeux , des stylos dans les mains , un glingling incessant dans les poches … un glingling incessant ? Des choses qui s'entrechoquent dans une poche , des choses en verre : les billes sharigan … Bref , notre Itachi Uchiwa dans toute sa splendeur avec son petit frère … petit frère déjà monopoliser par le poids de deux tignasses blondes et roses … et des cris hystériques …

Notre petit Itachi fait le tour de la pièce des yeux, s'avance dans les boyaux de la demeure pour voir son regard attiré par quelque chose non par quelqu'un : un petit garcon aux cheveux rouges orangers et aux yeux cernés … : Gaara

Gaara : T'es qui toi ?

Itachi : Itachi

Gaara : Ca me dit pas t'es qui !

Itachi : J'aime bien ton t shirt

Gaara : Mon t shirt ?

Itachi : Tu me le donnes

Gaara : Non !

Itachi : Donne

Gaara : Non !

Un non de trop pour notre chibi qui assomma Gaara avec ce qu'il toruva pour lui voler son t shirt … vous allez dire oua j'abuse Itachi qui frappe Gaara pour un t shirt c'est méga l'abus ! Mais vous ne savez pas quel est ce t shirt ! Une édition limité , un vêtement unique ! Le tout premier t shirt de la collection des 9 démons : Le T shirt avec le visage de Shukaku en gros. Laissez moi vous éclairez sur ce fait . Les 9 démons sont un groupe super à la mode que tout le monde adore même les plus jeunes. C'est donc un groupe de rock composé de 9 personnalités avec des masques de monstres et qui se différencient par leur nombre de queues de cheval sur le crâne … Donc Shukaku est l'un des membres de ce groupe et Gaara avait le t shirt de l'édition illimité des t shirt des 9 démons … vous avez suivit ?

Donc Itachi Uchiwa avait assommé Gaara pour lui voler le t shirt Shukaku trop dark et trop à la mode … trop puissant … bref Donc notre Gaara gisait derrière la table des gâteaux pendant que Itachi se délectait de sa victoire ... mais s'était pas suffisant le racket d'un enfant … il lui en fallait plus alors discrètement il sortit de sa poche un liquide noirâtre qu'il versa dans la bouteille de Coca cola … puis disparut du petit jardin pour retourner prés de son paternel en lui tirant la manche disant qu'il voulait rentré … soi disant passant le père Uchiwa à même pas caller que son fils avait changer de vêtements …

Donc la fête battait son plein enfin les mioches jouaient dans le jardin à la balançoire , au toboggan, a tirer les cheveux de l'une , à étouffer l'autre … Soudain le domestique Hyuuga plus précisément le père du petit Neji appela la troupe pour qu'il vint boire quelque chose de frais et bien sur qui dit boire … qui dit coca … dit enfants boire coca … Donc ils vidèrent le litron de coca et c'est là que tout dégénéra …. Les enfants commencèrent à avoir des hallucinations et divaguaient complet … en effet certains voyaient des renards avec neufs queues qui crachaient du feu , d'autres voyaient des chiens à 3 têtes ou encore des serpents , grenouilles ou limaces géantes … par un moment même la petite Ino cru qu'elle se faisait attaqué par une rose géante mais ce n'était que Sakura qui tentait de l'étrangler croyant que Ino était un poussin qui avait la rage … le coca peut faire de drôle d'effet quand même quand on y ajoute un liquide bizarre … D'ailleurs s'était quoi ce liquide bizarre … uhh … bref pendant ce temps notre petit Gaara reprenait ses esprits et s'aperçu qu'il avait été dépouillé de son super t shirt seul cadeau d'amour de la part de son père … le t shirt shukaku lui avait été volé , son père allait le tuer pour cette perte … mais Gaara n'avait pas dit son dernier mots et quand il se releva , il fit que beaucoup de choses avaient changés hormis les enfants qui s'entretuaient … Itachi avait disparu ..

Gaara : D'ailleurs c'est qui cet Itachi hein !

Sasuke : Mon frère !

Gaara se retourna lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec le cadet des Uchiwa qui tirait la gueule comme toujours … Gaara le scruta pour la première fois … il l'avait vu nombre de fois à l'école sans le voir en faite , il était trop dans son monde … bref … il retourna la tête vers le spectacle qui se donnait à lui … L'oncle de Hinata tentait de faire regner le calme mais il comprit bien vite que quelque chose clochait surtout quand son fils vint lui déblatérer qu'il était un oiseau en cage et qu'il fallait fuir et oter le sceau sacré … alors la le père avait pas tout compris juste que les enfants avaient ingurgité quelques choses de mauvais … Alors il mit en quarantaine les enfants infectés soit Neji , Sakura , Ino , Naruto , Kiba et Hinata …

Lee : On fait quoi nous en attendant ?

Gaara : tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Et sans qu'il eu le temps de répondre le petit Gaara s'était jeté sur lui et tentait de l'étouffer avec son propre poing mais le petit Lee plus agé que ce dernier le propulsa loin enfin a 1 mètre et demi de lui … mais Gaara ne démordi pa et se rejeta sur l'enfant vêtu de vert pour l'étrangler de ces mains tandis que Lee passait par toutes les couleurs …

Lee : Ouverture de la porte de la vie …

Gaara : De la mort ouai !

Et le pauvre Lee devint rouge carmin …. c'est à ce moment là que oncle Hyuuga sortit de la maison et sauva le pauvre petit Lee des mains de son agresseur … de son jeune agresseur … Pendant ce temps quelque part derrière un banc un jeune garçon dormait tandis qu'un autre s'empiffrait de gâteaux et qu'un troisième contaminait la crème glacé de petits insectes ….

16h Les enfants avaient repris leur esprits et allaient pouvoir enfin manger le gâteau à la crème et au chocolat mais quand oncle Hyuuga voulut trouver le gâteau il avait disparu , seul un garçon obèse trônait sur le plateau en argent … Rah qu'allait t-on servir aux bambins … de la crème glacé peu être… ce qui se fit d'ailleurs et les gamins mangèrent la crème glacé aux petits morceaux croquants … c'est a cet instant précis que les parents arrivèrent pour récupéré les enfants … et Itachi revint donc avec son paternel pour récupéré son frère et quand Gaara le vit il se jeta sur lui en meuglant des '' c'est à moi '' aider par un Naruto hystérique … un Naruto qui portait lui aussi un t shirt des 9 démons, Kyubi pour être plus précis … alors Itachi voulut s'en emparer aussi et un combat entre les trois enfants se fit tandis que les parents hurlaient et que les enfants ne comprenant pas croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'une bagarre général et commencèrent à balancer tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent soit de la crème glacé ce qui eu pour effet d'attiré les guêpes qui se mirent à piquer les bambins …. Hinata devant le désastre de son anniversaire tomba dans les pommes ….

Résultats de l'anniversaire : Une crise de foie , trois enfants amochés , des enfants hospitalisé pour piqûres d'abeilles , une gosse dans les pommes …

**To be continued …**

**

* * *

**

**Désolé du retard et de ce chapitre incohérent mais je suis dans l'imagination ras les pâquerettes certains doivent connaître ça aussi bref Bisous a bientôt pour un vrai chapter drôle !**


	7. Chapter 7

Miwako : Kyouu les copains ! Ah Ah Ah c'est re moi mouahahah

Sasuke : mais pourquoi tu t'égosilles à parler ici alors que personne lis …

Miwako : Mais je te merde moi pis dégage d'abord ! Saské-Kon

Sasuke : grrr

Akamaru : ouaf ouaf

Miwako : arrête de grogner t'excite les chiens du quartier !

Kiba : On m'a appelé ?

Miwako : Dégagez ! C'est re moi pour une nouvelle aventure de nos chibi préféré et donc voila et je vous **REMERCIE MILLE FOIS POUR LES REVIEWS **

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me soutiennent dans ma fics et qui me lisent surtout ! De gros bisous à vous tous à qui je lis les fics même si j'oubli de laisser des reviews ! Bisous et merci à : tafolpamadlaine , **NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu** , Akemi Luo , **scorpion771** , Tsukieina , **Nadramon** , Stingmon , **Elenthya** , cemenwen , **yue redmoon** , sabaku no lumina , **dreaming freaks** , Loushaa , **Chibifirepawa** , Bizouille ( promis je te mets dans le proch chapter du theatre ) **, Tashiya** , neko , **Onariah** , melcianer **, bl bl** , la petite new , **princesse destiny **, yuki koshiba , **saigo kunmiko **, mana59 **, sorciere cycy **, Wyn, **Tsuunami** et merci encore je vous aimeeeeee ! **

**Je prendrais le temps la prochaine fois de tous vous répondre a vos tites questions sur ma fics sur les point mal éclairé lol **

**OoOooOo Lecon 6 : La vrai visite au zoo oOooOo**

Bon vous connaissez la règle énoncé dans un précédent chapitre … tout les jeudi ( c'est ravioli ) c'est la sorti des classes dans un endroit choisit par le professeur … il faut croire que cette semaine nos chibis ont vraiment de la chance … car en plus de l'arrivé d'un nouveau professeur , ce dernier les mènes au Zoo … dans un vrai Zoo. Mais attendez deux minutes … qui est ce sensei … hummm voyons avançons nous pour voir de plus prés qui se dirige vers la salle des petits … clak clak clak … des pas dans le couloir … un homme torse nu en salopette grise … des mitennes trop moches … une écharpe qui lui couvre le visage … une coupe de pecno avec un bandeau … il s'approche … il ouvre la porte ..

Professeur : Salut les morveux ! Moi c'est votre nouveau prof Akuma No Zabuza et c'est moi qui vais vous dressez !

Les pauvres chibi regardaient leur nouveau prof incrédule … cet homme il était bien professeur ou s'était le clown payé par le directeur pour la journée culturelle des enfants ? Tel est la question que certains chibi se posait … le sourire à demi faux .. Le professeur annonça …

Zabuza : Comme j'ai pas envi de me faire chier avec vous toute une aprèm dans une salle je vais vous lâchez au Zoo … mais avant signer ça …

Gaara : Saigner ? Qui ?

Zabuza : Signer j'ai dit

Et encore sous le regard complètement incrédule de nos chibis , le nouveau professeur distribua une feuille à chaque enfant ou il était écrit en gros : C'est pas la faute du prof si vous crevez …. et il leur fit signer … bon on imagine déjà les gamins ne savent pas lire de plus il ne savent pas écrire donc ils signèrent tous la même chose : Une croix X … Donc après ce petit intermède un peu stupide .. le professeur de bazage sortit accompagné de ses gamins et les fit monter dans le mini bus ou les deux autres classes les attendaient déjà ...

Le zoo était à une demi heure de la maternelle … et on sait tous que des gamins peuvent pas rester assis calmement 30 minutes dans un bus mal aéré et qui remoue … vous donnant des envies de vomir et de meurtre pour d'autres … sur quand on est associable et qu'on se retrouve bloquer dans un véhicule avec une bande d'abrutis fini qui ont tous des têtes à claques … c'est super dur de ne pas avoir de pulsions …. Bref . Notre petit Gaara regarda du coin de l'œil une certaine jeune fille du doux nom de Sakura… un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage angélique et sur sa mine enfantine …. la visite au zoo aller être prometteuse … Au bout de 5 minutes de voyage , un brouaa infernal s'installa dans le bus … des cris … des rires … des '' j'ai envi de faire pipi'' ou '' je vais vomir'' fusèrent dans le mini bua mal aéré … je tiens à préciser le mal à aéré qui va jouer un rôle très important dans les 2 prochaines minutes qui vont suivre … en effet Yondaime ayant pas pris la flemme d'acheter du lait frais … fit boire un laid périmé à Naruto au petit déjeuner … et un lait fermenté dans un corps de garçonnet de 3 ans .. sa fait de drôle dégâts surtout quand on ne sait pas se retenir de pété … et donc au moment ou le petit Naruto se baissa pour prendre son super jouet super à la mode : un crapaud qui fume un join … bref quand il se baissa pour prendre ce super jouet super a la mode … il émit un pet qui asphyxia son compagnon de voyage ( Kiba) ainsi que la moitié des enfants assis près de lui … ainsi sous l'air manquant la petite Sakura se projeta sur Hinata ( sa voisin de siège) pour ouvrir la fenêtre mais s'était sans compté l'intervention d'un certain petit enfant du grand désert … qui au moment ou Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre et passa sa main hors du bus on se sait pour quelle raison .. le petit Gaara sauta de tout son corps sur la vitre qui se ferma sur les 5 pauvres petits doigts de la fillette … enfin sur les ex 5 petits doigts … un rire de psychopathe dégénéré se fit entendre et c'est surtout au moment ou la fillette pleura et que l'on vit du sang sur la vitre que les enfants paniquèrent et hurlèrent aux oreilles du sensei qu'il y avait un mort … Le sensei se leva paisiblement de son siége … 1 minutes … 2 minutes …. 5 minutes plus tard il arriva au siège de celle qui foutait du bordel en chialant d'un pas lent et pas pressé …

Zabuza : Qui a fait quoi ?

Sakura : C'est Gaara il m'a coincé le doigt dans la vitre … snif

Zabuza : Gaara ? C'est qui Gaara ?

Un petit Garçon 5 sièges plus loin leva la main pour dire que s'était lui …

Zabuza : C'est pas bien de mentir jeune fille ! Comment ce garçon peu avoir coincé tes doigts alors qu'il est a 5 sièges plus loin !

Sakura : Mais je vous jure !

Zabuza : C'est pas bien de jurer quand on est une menteuse !

Sakura : Mais euhhh c'est lui pis en plus je saigne pis en plus j'ai mal ..

Zabuza : Pis en plus tu vas la fermer !

Sakura : ouinnnnnnnn

Zabuza : chiale tu pisseras moins !

Naruto : Hey vous etes vulgaire monsieur !

Zabuza : Et alors ?

Kiba : Et on est des enfants !

Zabuza : Et alors ?

Naruto : Et vous devez parler bien !

Zabuza : Si je veux ! Non mais oh c'est pas des gosses qui vont dicter ma conduite !

Yondaime , autant ses écouteurs : Il se passe quoi ?

Zabuza : Rien retourne te coucher !

Yondaime : Ok

Le gentil professeur Yondaime s'exécuta et ne vit pas que le sensei Zabuza tentait d'étrangler Naruto pour qui se la ferme 30 secondes et qu'il faisait bouffer une mitaine à Sakura pour qu'elle arrête chialer .. Faut quand même préciser que la gosse ses vide de son sang.. Mais bon c'est optionnelle hein

Zabuza : Tu seras puni méchante fille !

Sakura : ouinnn pourquoi ouinnn j'ai mal … je veux aller au docteur …

Zabuza : Pis quoi encore ! Tu veux peux être aussi 100 yens et un mars aussi ! Na mais c'est quoi ces marmots !

Sakura : Mais euh vous etes un mechant sensei !

Zabuza : ben ouai t'as cru quoi toi ? Que j'étais mère Térésa ! Bon maintenant tout le monde se la ferme pendant les 10 prochaines minutes !

Après cette légère altercation nous sommes heureux de déplorer aucune victime mis à part Sakura et Naruto qui a de drôle strangulation autour du cou … Bref le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme , la pauvre Sakura étant tombée dans les pommes à la vue de son propre sang … d'ailleurs personnes avait remarqué qu'elle était inconsciente même pas sa voisine de siège la petite Hinata qui elle avait subit ses 30 minutes de voyages , les sarcasme de son cousin …

Neji : Non Hinata toi t'es trop nulle ! Avec les cousins on fait partit de la Bunke on veut pas de toi ! T'as qu'à retourner dans ton club de la Soke avec tes copines !

Hinata : C'est ..c'est pas mes copines mais nos cousines …

Neji : C'est pareil !

Hinata : Ne.. neji … pourquoi nous déchirez entre cousins … hein …

Neji : Parce que t'es une fille … vous etes des filles .. Les filles sa puent …

Naruto : Ya pas que les filles qui puent ! Kiba il sent le chien mouillé pouaaaaaaaa

Kiba ne répondit pas à cette attaque car il était toujours dans les vaps depuis l'attaque chimique de Naruto … Pauvre gosse … Donc quand le bus s'arrêta et que les enfants descendirent … il en manquait 3 : Sakura dans les pommes …. Kiba asphyxié …. et Hinata tombée dans les vaps après avoir reçu un stress trop intense … vous allez dire Hinata tombe toujours dans les pommes c'est nul , on la voit jamais et tout et tout … mais bon on est coincé ou on l'est pas … on stress pour rien ou on stress pas … c'est la dur réalité de la vie … Hinata est légèrement faible et c'est pas Neji qui dira le contraire … Bref …

Les enfants entrèrent à la queuleuleu ( ah ah ah la queuleuleu tout le monde s'éclate à la queuleuleu bref ) dans le Zoo deux par deux en se donnant la main si possible …

Gaara : Touche ma main et je t'égorge !

Lee : Ok Ok je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre …

Gaara : oué vite !

Lee : Tu me fais peur …

Gaara : BOUHHH

Lee : AHHH ( cri super aigu de tafiole)

Donc ils entrèrent dans le zoo et au petit guichet la dame super gentille super mignonne, super en costume rouge avec une tête de lion en badge leur fit le topo sur les règles du Zoo :

Dame : Ne pas mettre les doigts dans les cages !

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Dame : Ben tu mettras tes doigts dedans pour voir !

Tenten : Hey mais vous etes méchante

Dame : J'ai pas dit que j'étais gentille ¬¬ Bref . On ne nourrit pas les animaux sauf avec le pop corn vendu à la caisse …

Lee : Pourquoi que celui de la caisse ?

Dame : parce que on a besoin de tunes au Zoo abruti gros sourcil !

Lee : J'ai pas de gros sourcils … je suis juste un peu touffu c'est différent !

Dame : Bref … ne pas crier sur les animaux … et ne pas entrer dans les cages , aquarium , vivarium , mare … Oila ! Des questions ? Non ? Tant mieux ! Maintenant dégagez !

Donc les petits chibi s'éparpillèrent dans le Zoo en courant et en hurlant … déjà une règle de profaner … les mioches hurlent … Bref .. par petit groupes d'affinités … ils partirent chacun dans leur coin … Shino à l'insectarium ou d'ailleurs il avait tenté de volé une mygale super dangereuse , mortelle du Guatemala ( j'invente je sais pas si y a des mygales au Guatemala bref ) … tandis que Naruto donnait des bonbons super acide aux pauvres grenouilles du vivarium …ces supers bonbons eurent un effet détonnant car en effet le grenouille Jiraya , appelé ainsi par Naruto , venait de manger le serpent noir super venimeux et super moche , nommé Orochimaru toujours par Naruto … et le petit garçon regardait se spectacle avec de grands yeux !

Tandis que Lee s'amusait à imiter les fauves qui d'ailleurs le regardait dans le style '' qu'il est con ce gosse je le boufferais bien pour qu'il arrête de gigoter ne plus le vert sa me donne la gerbe '' et à l'autre fauve de répondre '' on aura l'impression de se purger '' … Bref .. donc tandis que l'autre bougeait dans tout les sens … Neji avait réussit au choppé un oiseau blanc super rare en voie de disparition et il commença à le déplumer disant qu'il voulait récupéré des plumes pour sa bande de cousins de la Bunke … parce que ils se considéraient comme des oiseaux … bref … Tenten, elle , s'amusait à regarder les zèbres et à leur tendre de l'herbe … dans le vent car ils s'en foutaient pas mal d'elle …

Ino , elle , courait après Sasuke … genre il est plus intéressant qu'un phacochère … soit ce n'est pas le même gibier mais bon … donc elle courait après lui qui tentait de fuir dans le vivarium et tomba violement après avoir heurter le petit Naruto qui regardait toujours le crapaud mangé le serpent … chose que Sasuke trouva horrible .. pauvre petit serpent … C'est à ce moment là que les deux enfants relevèrent la tête vers une ombre qui leur cachait la vue et hurlèrent en même temps …

Sasuke et Naruto : Un Fantomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Voix : Mais non c'est moi Hebi sensei …

Sasuke et Naruto : Un serpent mutant !

Voix : Mais je suis votre sensei !

Voix 2 : Venez Hebi-sama , avec les autres patients on va voir les lapins !

Orochimaru : Mais mais ce sont mes anciens élèves !

Voix 2 : Mais oui et en rentrant on prend son médicament !

Orochimaru : Vui …

Et pendant ce temps que faisait le chibi Gaara ? Bonne question ! Et bien mesdames et messieurs , notre chibi préféré avait pris les doigt de son frère Kankuro et les avaient mis dans la cage du gorille super dangereux super moche que Gaara avait dit qu'il ressemblait au dit Kankuro, son frère soi disant passant … Tandis que Shikamaru pioncait quelque part à l'ombre d'un palmier et que Choji bouffait la bouffe des pauvres singes qui se voyaient être affamé par ce petit obèse ….

La visite du zoo se fit sans autre soucis à par un doigt en moins pour le petit Kankuro , des plumes pleins les fouilles pour Neji , Choji qui à encore fait une indigestion … Bien évidemment nous avons du déplorer des pertes : Sasuke Et Naruto qui avaient fuis après avoir vu le fantôme, Ino qui s'est perdu dans le parc des flamants roses en hurlant que Sakura était partout, Et Shikamaru que l'on a toujours par retrouver .. c'est que y en des arbres

Zabuza : Purée 4 gosses perdu … ça va retomber sur ma poire pour changer !

Yondaime : Tu disais ?

Zabuza : va te coucher …

**To be continued …**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	8. Chapter 8

Miwako ( ou Akuma no Kanna ) : Dsl pour les parentheses c'est parce que je publi sur un autre site et j'ai la flemme de changer a chaque fois …

Sasuke : T'aurais pas la flemme d'etre intello aussi …

Miwako : et mon poing dans la gueule tu va voir si j'ai la flemme !

Sakura : que de vulgarité !

Miwako : On t'a pas demander de lire sale pouf fait gaffe ta colo commence a partir on voit du blond ¬¬ Bref ! Suite et désolé pour le retard ! Dans ce chapitre je raconte comme si j'étais un personnage et que j'étais en action avec eux ! Si vous preferer lautre mode de narration vous me dites !

**Totally Hors Sujet ; Bonus de transition !**

**OoOooOo Le fete foraine oOooOo**

Alalala que de souvenirs , paradis des sucrerie , des jeux , des peluches à gogo … ouai c'est ce que ca m'évoquait dans le temps une fete foraine mais maintenant … je vois plutot une bande d'arnaqueur , des manèges mal sécurisé et des peluches qui se trouent au bout de 3 jours … Bref malgré cela la fete foraine garde son coté magique et euh magique ! Enfin pour les enfants … faire un tour de manège … s'exploser la nuque dans les voitures auto tamponneuse … tirer des flechettes pour crever des ballons mais en faite c'est dans les fesses du forain que vous tirez … Quoi ? Dans les fesses du forain ? Oui oui ca m'est jamais arrivé mais bon cela ne veut pas dire que c'est arrivé à personne et surtout que ce n'est jamais arrivé à certains chibi d'un certain manga du nom de Naruto …

Mercredi , après midi ensoleillé …. pas de vents … 30 degré à l'ombre … pas un nuage mais pourtant devant se portait si paisible d'une quelconque nature , résonne un broua infernale …. Des cris … des musiques assourdissantes et des guignol qui braillent des '' allé '' '' olé '' et ''ulé '' aussi pendant qu'on y est … Et oui Et oui … aujourd'hui c'est ( ravioli ) la grande foire ou communement appeler fete foraine de Konoha … Bien sur en ce jour de milieu de semaine … dans un endroit pareil nous n'allons pas trouver des classes d'enfants mais plutot plusieurs gamins avec tantot leur parents ou tantot leur bande … Je dis ici bande parce que bon , on a beau avoir 16 ans voir plus , certains paumés adorent aller se poser le long des manèges et regarder … wow quel divertissement … Bref … Donc on trouve pleins de mioches de tout age … et C'est dingue quand meme , on a meme l'impression qu'il y QUE des mioches ! Alors la je vous dit si vous aimez pas les gosses n'allez pas en fete foraine … parce que bon vous risquez de tomber sur un Choji avec une barbe a papa collante , rose et sucré … qui par inadevertance va glisser , rouler , bouler et atterir contre votre jolie pantalon tout blanc acheter recement chez N and Co ( Ninja et compagnie , un super magasin de vetement , promotion cette semaine sur un ensemble orange fluo ) …. Alors la votre futal tout blanc va se retrouver legerement coloré et legerement collant … bien sur l'enfant qui sera surement CHoji ( je me repete ) tentera de récupéré la barbe a papa collé sur votre pantalon et y mettera sans hésitation ses mains qui viennent auparavant d'avoir un contact direct avec le sable … et donc ces jolis mimines toutes noires viendront se coller sur ce qu'il reste de barbe a papa sur votre jolie bas … et la ce n'est plus aussi blanc que blanc … mais je dirais gris ….

Zen vous restez zen et ne criez surtout pas … n'insultez pas l'enfant … ne tapez pas l'enfant … car oui si vous tapez un enfant c'est toute une troupe qui vous tombe dessus … mais vous etes vraiment énervé et vous ne vous controlez pas … alors la ca eclate comme un ballon de baudruche …

Miwako : Putin sale mioche de merde tu peux pas faire gaffe sale morveux !

Tout a coup vous vous sentez mal à l'aise … vous avez la net impression que tout le monde vous regarde … et ce tout le monde sont des enfants de trois ans amis avec le '' sale morveux à la barbe à papa rose et collante ''… Vous tournez legerement la tete … oh un petit blondinet avec une peluche en forme de renard dans la main … vous retournez la tete vers un autre enfant … oh le gentil enfant avec son chien qui n'a deja pas l'air d'avoir la rage … et la vous riez nerveusement avant de détaller suivit par une meute de gamins aux mains sales et collantes … vous courez … vous courez … vous devez pas courir assez vite ou bien les gamins connaissent des raccourcis car déjà devant vous se trouve le blondinet à la peluche renard … Vous ne bougez plus … vous réfléchissez …

Miwako : Regarde derrière toi un éléphant rose volant !

Le gamin se retourne … on peut etre con à cet age ou bien cet enfant était –il con tout court ? Bref … vous tournez vers le stand de flechette et vous appercevez un jeune garcon au regard noir et vide de sentiments … un jeune garcon tout de noir vetu … mis à part des motifs ringards de nuages rouges … vous supposez que ces nuages sont sans doute la forme d'une nouvelle drogue car après tout les jeunz adorent arbordé des feuilles de canabis alors pourquoi des nuages rouges qui seraient peu etre une drogue genre champignons magique … à cette pensée vous hésitez à aller vers le jeune garcon pour lui en demander de vous en fournir … mais la raison prend le pas sur vous … ou plutot l'attitude du gamin vous effraye … En effet … le gosse du nom de Uchiha, comme venait de l'appeler son compagnon , ne vise pas du tout des ballons gonflables avec ses fleches durement pointu dite donc … mais il vise le pauvre forain qui se contorsionnisent pour eviter de se faire crever un œil ou perdre un quelconque organe précieux chez l'homme … L'Uchiha vise bien selon vous … et vous aviez raison car il touche enfin l'homme qui pousse un hurlement de femelle en chaleur qui se fait rosser par une lion dans la savane ( oula quel comparaison ) …

Voix : Bien jouer Itachi !

Itachi : Je touche toujours mes cibles ! Mes kunais ne loupent jamais leur but !

Voix : Euh ce sont des flechettes !

Itachi : La ferme !

Vous vous dites que ce petit Itachi à de grave problèmes mentaux et qu'il serait bon pour ses parents de le mener au psychologue … ou bien qu'il serait temps pour lui d'arreter la drogue à nuages rouges …

Voix : ok ok Zen Ita !

Itachi : M'appelle pas Ita ou jte fais bouffer le Mangekyo !

Alors la vous etes certains … le Mangekyo doit etre le nom de la drogue ou plutot du poison … surement un truc qui vous files des allucinations … vous reflechissez … vous en voulez … pourtant vous n'etes pas drogué … ni suicidaire pour approcher l'Uchiha mais vous le faite … Il vous regarde l'air hautin de son metre 30 … vous avez un sourire niais et l'Uchiha vous plante une fleche dans le bras … Vous hurlez et lui en retournez une … Aujourd'hui vous ne devez pas avoir de chance car à peine votre main effleure le visage démoniaque de l'enfant , qu'une troupe de 8 guignol portant des manteaux aux motifs aussi de la drogue Mangekyo arrivent dans votre direction le regard menacant … Vous regardez votre main toujours sur la joue de l'enfant … vous regardez les 8 choses s'approché …. votre main … les autres … votre main …. les autres …. le stand de confiserie … les autres …. le passage entre le stand de confiserie et le stand des peluches … les autres drolement proche …. le passage … et vous fuyez ….

Vous avez couru drolement vite parce que vous les avez semer … ou bien ils s'en foutaient de vous et ne vous ont pas poursuivi et c'est pour ca que vous etes encore entière … certes avec une blessure au bras et de la barbe a papa melangé à de la poussière sur votre beau pantalon blanc … Vous vous dites que y a pire … vous auriez pas dut vous dire cela … car en effet dans ce passage étroit à coté du stand des peluches se trouvent un type au regard louche … vous pensez de suite à un psychopathe pervers qui va vous violez entre la peluche de Bambi ( une imitation ) et celle de Nemo … vous hésitez … un geste brusque et c'est la mort … pas de geste et c'est la morte aussi … Mais … vous vous trompez …

Type : chut ne dites pas que je suis la …

Vous le détaillez etrangement puis soudain vous tiltez … cette blouse à longues manches blanches .. ce petit bracelet en plastique au poignet avec écrit un nom et un numéro … un échappé d'asile … Il vous regarde sans vous regardez .. vous vous tournez et voyez 4 bonhommes etrangement vetu de blouse medicinal … Ils vous poussent , et dans le ralenti de votre chute vers une flaque d'eau ( dois je vous rappelez qu'il fait 30 degré et que la présence d'une flaque d'eau est carrement impossible ) vous voyez les hommes emporter l'espèce de psychopathe aux cheveux noir et au regard de serpent … en 10 secondes ils ont disparu et vous avez le cul dans la flotte … Il vous semble que ce n'est pas de l'eau mais un liquide plutot collant … vous sentez votre main et decouvrez une odeur de coca … vous tournez la tete et voyez un bidon de coca perforé… vous restez zen et ne criez pas … vous vous levez discretement pour retournez chez vous … Mais votre rue se trouve a l'extrémité de la fete foraine … et vous allez devoir eviter les embuscades et les pièges que vous tend la fete !

Vous avancez tranquillement et entendez sur votre passage des rires … vous ignorez mais une veine sur votre front menace d'exploser … vous passez devant la chenille … des enfants hurlent … vous appercevez une fillette qui semble inconsciente dans un des wagonet … vous remarquez que dans le meme wagonet il y a l'enfant a la peluche renard …vous passez votre chemin en esperant qu'il ne vous a pas remarquez … Ouff apparement non ! Vous marchez marchez … les rires sont toujours la et vous rencontrez par hasard votre amie Lumina qui a emmener avec elle ses trois petits cousins du nom de Gaara , Kankuro et Temari … Vous papotez avec elle et ne remarquez pas que Gaara tente de tuer son frere ainé dans le foin du manege à poneys …

En effet , entre les sabots des poney mal nourris, mal peigné qui vous semblait qu'ils avient des tyques ( pauvres betes ) … un enfant aux cheveux roux était en train de faire bouffer de la paille qui avait etrangement l'odeur et le gout du fumier ( j'ai pas gouter ) à son frere ainé qui se débattait en lancant des regards de détresse a sa sœur qui ne bougeait pas et qui mattait un jeune garcon de l'autre coté du parc … Un garcon entouré par deux gamines en mode furies … Une blonde … une aux cheveux roses …. C'est a ce moment précis que vous voyez votre amie Lumina pousser un cri d'horreur en voyant son jeune cousin s'étouffer .. Vous … vous vous en fichez pas mais presque … vous vous interessez plutot au spéctacle noir jaune et rose que regarde la petite Temari … Effectivement la blonde tire le bras droit , la rose le bras gauche et l'enfant au milieu se laisse secouer … soudain les manches craques et les deux gamines tombent respectivement dans le crottin de cheval , avec une tel puissance que sa vous eclabousse , vous et les gens présent dont le pauvre Kankuro qui venait de recracher le fouin pour se prendre en pleine poire une boule de crottin … Vous vous dites que ya vraiment plus malheureux que vous … Certes vous avez des taches … des odeurs et du sang sur vous … du sang …. vous venez d'y repenser car vous venez de voir la troupe des 8 choses avec le gamin à la drogue qui vous a blessé … Ils vous reconnaissent… vous voulez fuir mais quand vous vous retournez vous voyez le gamin obèse a la barbe à papa avec ses deux amis … vous etes piégez … il vous reste 50 mètres à parcourir pour atteindre votre demeure … vous prenez le risque … courez … glisser sur le crottin … aspergez la pauvre enfant qui était dans les pommes dans la chenille et qui du coup retombe dans les vappes … vous courez toujours … ils vous poursuivent …. mais la un pied se met en travers de votre chemin … vous vous etalez de tout votre long … tournez la tete et voyez un gamin aux longs cheveux noirs et regard hautain qui rigole en vous traitant de nul … vous lui balancez un cailloux à la tronche …. il hurle … les autres arrivent … vous courez … le gamin qui hurle court aussi derrire vous … une emeute vous suit … vous voyez votre maison …10 mètre … 5. metre …. vous pasez le palier … monter chez vous … regardez à la fenetre … ils sont en bas et vous leur tirez la langue …. ERREUR ! Vous vous prenez une boule de crottin doublé de boue et de barbe à papa que le jeune Uchiha vient de vouslancer en pleine poire … vous tombez a la renverse dans votre salon …

Miwako : Je hais les gosses …

**End ! **

**To be continued …**

Voila je sais que ce chapitre est nul mais il me fallait une transition pour la prochaine lecon qui se trouve etre le passage en seconde année Bisous all ! vous promet un vrai chapitre tres bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Miwako : me revoilà ! Avec du retard lol !

Sasuke : Sa serait cool si tu revenais jamais !

Miwako : Sa serait cool si tu crevais dans le manga papier !

Sasuke :Gnégnégné !

Miwako : Je vous remercie de vos reviews et suis désolé de vous donnez un tel chapitre -- fallait que je publie ! Je n'ai plus l'imagination

Sasuke : On avait vu … c'est tellement nul …

Miwako : grrr … alors je vous demande VOTRE AIDE ! Donnez moi des idées , des scènes ou des trucs à faire testez à nos chibis ! PITIE

Sakura : Et au faite ne faite pas gaffes aux fautes !

Miwako : --

Deidara : Sinon voici la suite !

Miwako : Tiens qu'est ce tu fou la toi ?

* * *

**Totally Hors Sujet ; Bonus de transition 2 !**

**OoOooOo Vive la plage oOooOo**

C'est l'été … il fait beau … il fait chaud et tout le monde est dans l'eau … tout le monde transpire aussi mais bon dans toute les description d'un bel été on oubli toujours ce détail … c'est dingue parce que franchement moi quand je me balade en ville en plein moi de juillet je me prend toujours des vagues d'odeurs trop horribles … bref … on s'en fiche … donc c'est l'été comme vous l'auriez compris et de toute manière je l'ai déjà dit plus haut … C'est donc après des dur mois de labeur … durant des longues semaines ou vous ne rêviez que de plage au sable blanc et fin … à la mer bleue …. Que vous vous retrouvez là … sur la plage de vos songes d'hivers … Oui mesdames et monsieur ! Vous etes en vacances … vous en aviez rêver … les chibis aussi et leur sensei je ne vous ne parle pas ! Mais … car dans tout décors paradisiaques il y a des « mais » …. Donc … je disais … Mais vous ne vous attendiez pas a retrouver tout ces gamins qui vous on fait subir d'atroces souffrances durant une fête foraine …

Vous vous éloignez de la masse de gosses pour vous mettre un peu plus haut afin de surveillez leur moindre fait et geste en cas ou … mieux vaut prévenir que guérir … d'ici vous voyez tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire …alors vous observez … vous etes pas pédophile … ni psychopathe enfin c'est pas sur pour le deuxième choix … bref … vous etes juste prudent car les séquelles de la dernière fois sont encore là …. Des fois vous vous demandez si vous ne finirez pas comme Orochimaru … soit à l'asile psychiatrique …

Vous etes concentré sur un spectacle fort étrange mais qui vous rappel des poney, du foin et du crottin … en effet le petit cousin de votre amie Lumina est la … le petit rouquin du nom de GAara … vous avez retenu son nom car il vous file la pétoche et ainsi si vous vous faites agressé vous pourriez mieux l'identifié et aider au maximum la police … dois-je préciser qu'on parle ici d'un gamin de 3 ans ? … bref … il est la … tout mignon tout doux avec sa petite pelle et son petit seau … qu'il est chou … et il a un vrai don artistique car vous distinguez qu'il fait un bonhomme en relief sur le sable …attendez ! Il ne fait pas de bonhomme en relief ! Il recouvre un autre humain de sable ! Oh god ! Et puis zut c'est pas votre gosse vous avez rien à dire … vous etes justes témoins c'est assez suffisant … manquerais plus à être acteur ! oh non c'est trop horrible !

Vous tournez la tête vers la droite et voyez la petite Sakura avec un petit maillot de bain une pièce à motif de fleur bleu sur un fond rose bonbon … elle semble joué à la barbie avec la petite Ino … elles jouent ? non non elles se battent Ken qui à une coupe drolement moderne … des piques et tout … vous ne saviez pas que Ken avait autant la classe … enfin je m'égare la … et puis elles se lèvent d'un bon en apercevant deux garçonnet …. Horreur vous reconnaissez le petit gamin qui prenait de la drogue Mangekyo à la fête foraine … cette fois c'est un short à nuages qu'il porte … aucun goût vestimentaire , il pourrait changer de look ! Bref !Il est accompagné d'un enfant plus jeune qui lui ressemble étrangement … vous comprenez son prénom à travers des « je t'aime Sasuke » que les gamines hurlent … il porte un petit short avec des éventails partout … franchement des goûts de chiottes dans cette famille … bref … Les petites filles s'accrochent encore et encore aux bras du jeune garçon tandis que « Itachi aux nuages rouges » regarde le spectacle … puis il s'en va plus loin … il semble avoir trouver quelque chose …

Vous le scrutez encore plus … il ramasse un coquillage … que c'est chou … vous vous dites qu'il est pas si méchant que ça en fin de compte et que c'est un enfant comme les autres … ERREUR ! Il retourne donc vers son frère cadet avec le coquillage et assomme les deux petites fillettes ( ouai c'est un gros coquillage on va dire ) … son petit frère va pour le remercier quand il lui fiche un cou de coquillage aussi … vive la fraternité … bref … Vous décidez de regardez encore ailleurs et voyez dans l'eau le petit blond du nom de Naruto qui se baigne dans sa bouée en forme de grenouille ( qui n'a pas eu de bouée grenouille ou canard , c'est méga trop la honte lol ) … vous voyez qu'il s'éloigne vers le large … deux choses s'offrent à vous !

Vous aidez l'enfant à revenir vers la terre ferme puisque son paternel ne semble pas s'être préoccuper de son éloignement …

Vous restez à votre place et le regarder aller se noyer au loin et se faire bouffé par les requins …

Bon vous n'etes pas sadiques au point de laisser mourir Naruto même si vous n'aimez pas ce chibi … vous prenez énormément sur vous-même … près à être démasqué et peu être poursuivit par les chibi sur une plage … Mais aujourd'hui vous etes de bonne humeur et dans votre semaine de bon samaritain … Vous vous levez ... déjà à peine sortit de la petite dune vous sentez des regards sur vous … et c'est par parce que vous etes sexy ou que votre maillot de bain vient de se détaché ou parce que vous avez les cheveu sec et salé avec une coupe de sorcière … non … ce sont des enfants qui vous regarde … ils vous fixent comme des chasseurs .. vous souriez jaune et continuer d'avancer vers la mer alors que le petit Naruto s'éloigne encore … l'eau est froide mais vous allez jusqu'au bout … vous ramenez le petit … mais quand vous arrivez sur le sable vous sentez quelque chose vous piquez le pied et découvrez que c'est un oursin … pas de panique vous avez une trousse médical … mais ! …. Oui mais …. Ce qui vous préoccupe c'est le sourire semi sadique mesquin que le petit Itachi vous fait … vous avez envi de l'étriper … vous avez très très envi de l'étrangler … mais vous passez le chemin pour vous soignez …

Bon vous etes repéré par la bande des chibi en folie … doublé de vigilance ! Maintenant ils savent que vous etes la et seront près à tout pour vous faire regrette de ne pas avoir choisit la montagne comme lieu de vacances … bref … vous avez décidez de vous faire bronzer un petit peu … vous luisez à cause de la crème … vous etes bien là au chaud … caresser par les rayons du soleil et la légère brise marine … pourtant il y a quelque chose qui vous dérange … quelque chose de froid , dur et liquide à la fois sur votre ventre …. Quelque chose qui semble collé et coulé le long de votre délicate petite bedaine ( super charmant le mot bedaine lol ) … vous retirez les lunettes de soleil … HORREUR .. vous avez de la glace vanille chocolat partout … vous levez les yeux … CAUCHEMAR … c'est le gamin à la barbe à papa … Choji … il sourit … c'est une vengeance ou quoi ? … mais c'est pas son sourire qui vous fait peur mais plutôt le second enfant … qui à deux traces sur les joues … sa mère pourrait quand même mieux lui étaler sa crème contre le soleil ( vous allez rire mais j'ai oubliez comme on appelle cette crème … honte à moi ) … bref … ce petit garçon à avec lui un chien qui regarde votre ventre avec envie … CIEL … il va vous bouffer !

Vous vous levez d'un bon et courrez aussi vite que vous pouvez vers l'eau … ah … enfin à l'abri … ici dans l'eau on risque rien… enfin presque … car un homme avec une tête de requin s'approche de vous … pouah il pue … vous avez peur de mourir asphyxié ou même noyé par cette individu fort étrange … en plus il n'est pas seul , il est accompagné d'un mec qui porte une pendentif de Pinocchio et une femme avec les cheveux devant les yeux … vous sortez … et vous éloignez vers le cabanon du vendeur de glace … ah repos .. vous voulez un verre de sirop … on vous le donne et découvrez un insecte … un cafard … beurk … le liquide sirupeux qu'il contenait s'était mélangé à la boisson ( lol j'avais vu et lu ça dans Fruit Baskets et j'avais trop été mort de rire ) et le petit garçon qui vous l'avait servit souriait de toutes ses dents … dark .. vous payez et fuyez … c'est une conspiration … les enfants ne vous aiment pas …

Vous vous baladez dans les dunes et voyez un groupe de personne … un mec à plusieurs bras , des siamois , un homme hyper obèse … vous vous dites que le Cirque Barnum est de sortit … ( alors pour ceux qui connaissent pas le Cirque Barnum, ben s'était un cirque que y avais dans le temps ou on « exposait » les « monstres humains » et les gens venaient les voir … comme des animaux d'un zoo … tsss pour dire que l'homme est sadique pour aller se délecté de la souffrance physique des autres … bref ) … vous continuez et voyez un groupe de personne en blanc et reconnaissez le mec qui se trouvait entre les deux stand à la fête … plus loin … un petit garçon dors …. Et encore plus loin une fillette pleure tandis qu'un garçon rigole …

Vous revenez à votre serviette … la petite Sakura se réveille et part à la quête de Sasuke qui était déjà loin depuis belle lurette .. mais bon c'est vraiment une gamine malchanceuse car elle trébuche sur un monticule de sable et attérit dans un trou que le petit Gaara se presse de reboucher … la fillette hurle et Naruto , en héros vient la sauver … il se jette sur le petit rouquin et tout deux roulent vers l'eau … il se mettent à hurler car ils ne savent pas nager … hors de question de les sauver ! Vous avez déjà fait votre BA ! C'est le mec à la face de requin qui les ramène sur le sable … bizarre … m'enfin bon …

Vous en avez marre … vous ne pourrez jamais bronzer tranquillement … la menace est trop grande … vous rentrez … tout en pensant que la prochaine fois vous allez choisir la montagne … il parait que à Yuki no Kuni c'est tranquille …

* * *

**To be Continued**

**Très cours chapitre mais fallait je publie quelque chose depuis le temps J'aimerais bien que vous me donniez quelques idées de mise en scène ! Sa serait cool mici d'avance !**

**Est-ce que les chibi vont survivre à ma fics ? Est-ce que je vais survivre au chibi ? Est-ce que Shino à été piqué par le Chikunkunia ? On ne sait toujours pas qui à sauvé Willy ! Pourquoi deidara c'est incrusté en début de page ? Est-ce que SAsuke sera con à vie ? Pourquoi y a plus de chocolat ? Dark vador c'est le père de luc ?**


End file.
